Wonderful Wonder School
by BlackLynx17
Summary: So basically I took everyone from Wonderland and put them in High School, summary sucks for a reason READ INSIDE and yah that's about it... GO BLOOD AND ALICE!
1. Chapter 1

**Blacklynx17: Hey everyone I need for you to read this:**

**This is just a prototype story.**

**I was sitting in my room when I suddenly wondered if there was any high school Heart no Kuni no Alice stories. **

**I didn't find one so I got the idea of making one and well I wrote a few chapters. I don't really think it's going to go anywhere but I just wanted to see if anyone would read it.**

**If I get enough replies saying you want me to continue this story then I will probably take this seriously and do my best to finish it.**

**If you don't like it I'll probably deleted it and yah that will be that.**

**So for now:**

Everything is in Alice's P.O.V

_Italic means her thoughts_

**This chapter won't be that long but I still hope you enjoy it.**

Wonderful Wonder School

Chapter 1

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WERE MOVING FATHER!" I yelled. "It's exactly as I told you before Alice my job has transferred me to Japan, so we are moving" my cold hearted father said to me. He can blame it because of his job but I knew the truth "It's because Mother died isn't it? That's why you personally asked for the transfer!" I said.

He glared at me "This has nothing to due with your Mother regardless of the fact we are moving whether you accept it or not" he said then went back to his paperwork. "But I like living in London it's not fa-"

"As long as you live under my roof you will obey me. You are free to leave when you are of age but until then I want you to go and help you sister to pack we are leaving tomorrow" he said. I knew what he said was final, that I wouldn't win but still "if Mother was here we wouldn't have to move" I whispered.

Apparently he heard me since he got very angry. He picked up his paperweight and threw it at me. It barely missed me. "NEVER MENTION YOUR MOTHER IN MY PRESENCE AGAIN NOW GO HELP YOUR SISTER PACK!" he yelled. I ran out his office. He… he tried to kill me, well injure. _Sigh _"Alice I told you not to push Father" my sister said walking up to me.

"It's not my fault Father wants to make us miserable Lorina" I said. "Alice you know he misses Mother terribly. It was a huge shock to him, to all of us when she passed away. This is just his way of coping with it." she said. "By moving us half way around the world! Why can't he cope by crying like Edith or just ignoring it like me!" I argued with her.

She patted my head. "No two people are the same Alice, people are different. Just look on the bright side we'll be going to the same school" she said. I pouted, what she said did make me extremely happy. I loved Lorina, thanks to Father, we all went to private schools so I only get to see her when I got home. At least this way I get to see her more often.

"Now go help Edith pack and when your finished we'll go out and have tea one last time" she said. I sparked up, "Okay I'll meet you there ASAP" I said and ran towards Edith's room. _Yes, yes, yes a whole afternoon with Lorina. _I loved having tea with Lorina, she was the only one (after Mother died) who actually listened to me.

"Edith" I said knocking at her door. She didn't answer so I took this as the okay to enter her room. "Are you still not talking to me?" I asked her. She was sitting down reading a book. She never took her eyes off it. "Fine don't talk me to but Father wants your stuff all packed by tomorrow" I said. She still didn't respond. "Edith-" "GO AWAY!" She screamed and threw her book at me.

I barely dodged it in time, what was it throw shit at Alice day. "What's your problem?" I yelled. "What's your problem!" she yelled back. "I thought you loved Mother but I guess I was wrong!" she continued yelling. "When are you going to get over that you can't hate me forever" I said.

"WATCH ME NOW LEAVE" she screamed throwing more things at me. I swiftly left her room. "Just make sure your pack!" I yelled before meeting Lorina in the garden.

"It's not my fault I didn't cry when Mother died. What's wrong with that brat, she needs to grow up!" I complained to my sister. "Alice don't talk like that, she's our sister she doesn't know any better " Lorina said.

"Why don't you ever take my side?"

"Alice don't say that it's just your not old enough to understand what your saying"

"YOUR ONLY TWO YEARS OLDER THAN ME!"

She laughed, "Knowledge can not be measured by age Alice" she said. "You read to many books" I said. "You should try it sometime" she said. We stayed quiet after that and just enjoyed our tea. "Will we never enjoy tea here again?" I asked her. "Don't think like that Alice, think of all the new possibilities like… falling in love" she said.

I laughed, "What man would fall for a tomboy like me" I said threw my tears. "You never know" she said and sipped her tea. _All the new possibilities huh?_

One week later…

"Alice are you ready for school" Lorina asked peeking in my room. "Yes I just finished my hair" I said adding the finishing touch, my bow. _Perfect! _After Lorina and I finished drinking tea, we left for Tokyo, Japan. Father registered us in schools then quickly left. _Why would I think things would be different after we had left?_

"Come on Alice we're going to be late!" Lorina said already at the door. I took a piece of toast then walked out the door with her. "Alice your going to get fat eating so much" Lorina said while we walked to our school. "Oh well it's not like I'm trying to impress anyone" I said finishing the toast off.

We arrived at school shortly. "Wait here Alice I'm going to ask where the Main Office is?" she said then ran off. "Wait…Damn" I said, to late she was long gone. _Why do I even try? _I yawned, _why does school even start this early?_ I yawned again, stretching my arms out. "ow" I heard someone say. "Huh?" I said and turned around.

A very tall boy with spiky dark brown hair and green eyes was rubbing his head. I blushed "s-so-sorry" I said quickly. "No problem I should have watched were I was going" he said laughing. I laughed with him but I came out uneasy. "Are you new?" he asked me. I nodded, "Well welcome to QuinRose" the boy said and kissed my hand.

I blushed even redder. "Th-tha-thank you" I stuttered. _God why am I stuttering so much? _"Maybe I'll see you around" he said. I nodded not trusting my voice. "Bye" he said and walked off, winking at me just before he turned away.

"Hey Alice I found it let's go… Hey what's wrong?" she asked touching my forehead. "Nothing let's go" I said walking away. _What was this feeling in my chest? I didn't even ask him for his name?_

Later that day…

Turns out I only have one class with my dear sister Lorina and zero classes with mystery man. It was lunch now and I was walking to meet up with Lorina till I saw a familiar face, well the back of it. "Hey wait" I yelled as he started to walk away.

I ran up and grabbed the back of his shirt, well attempted but it was more like a punch. "Hey wait up" I said out of breath. He stopped walking. "Sorry about that how's your head?" I said. "What are you talking about?" he said. _Huh this isn't his voice?_

I looked up, he looked the same as before but wasn't his hair lighter? "Hey Blood who yah flirting with" this boy with curly orange hair said. His uniform was all wrinkly and only half his shirt was tucked in. He looked like a bum. _Blood? _I was starting to think I had the wrong guy?

"Um sorry I thought you were someone else" I said then ran off. "Look what you did Blood you scared her away" his friend laughed. That was definitely not him. I finally got to the meeting place and saw Lorina waiting for me.

"Hey what took you so long?" she said. "Sorry lost my way" I said. _I wonder who that boy was? He was kinda cute but he looked liked my mystery boy._

A week past and I haven't seen mystery boy but I have seen his double. "Weren't you the girl who asked about my head?" he said sitting on the seat next to me. I blushed :Oh yah about that sorry I mistook you for someone else" I said, my bangs coving my face. "I get that a lot" he said and smirked.

Was I missing something? I think he caught my distressbecause he added "You must have hit my twin brother" he said. "Twin? You're a twin?" I asked in amazement. He laughed, "what?" I said. "Out of all the friends I have told your face was the funniest" he said.

"What I've never met a twin" I said. "And I'm guessing you've developed a crush on him" he said. "HUH? NO WAY" I stated. "Judging by the look on your face when you saw it was me and not my brother I think you do" he said. "Well think what you like" I said and looked away. "Would you like to know my brother's name?" he asked me.

I took a peek at him, "go on" I said. "Blood" he said. "Blood?" I said.

"_Hey Blood who yah flirting with" _

"Isn't Blood your name?" I said. "Very good" he said and smirked. "What about-" "Alright students settle down class is in session" the teacher said walking in. Damn, I was just about to give up on my mystery man's name until a note appeared on my desk. It said:

_I'll tell my brother to meet you by the fountain after school, by the way his name is Alec._

_- Blood_

_P.S. Sorry I didn't tell you his name before I just wanted to hear your voice say mine._

I blushed furiously and refused to look at him. I mean who would say something like that. _Apparently him. _I was grateful though, he was really going to help me. At lunch I ran to Lorina and asked her to apply some make-up on me. She giggled but didn't ask questions. I told her to go home without me and after school I waited after school by the fountain for Alec.

"Don't you look pretty?" someone whispered in my ear. "Blood what are you doing here?" I asked. "Just came to say he wasn't showing up" he said. _Oh… _"Just kidding he's on his way now" he said and laughed. "Don't play with me like that" I said. "Why you really dolled up didn't you" he said. "Shut up" I said hiding my face with my hair again.

"You look pretty" he said, I looked up at him. He was face to face with me. "But you look beautiful without it" he said and walked off. "WHO ASKED YOU!" I yelled as he walked away. "Alice?" I heard someone say behind me. I looked and it was mystery man I meant Alec. "Um my brother said you wanted to meet me here?" he said scratching his head.

"Oh um yah um" I stumbled with words. Damn Blood couldn't you just have made something up for me… "Would you like to get a cup of coffee?" he asked. I looked up and saw a hint of blush on his cheeks. Smiling I said "Sure" and that was my first date with my new boyfriend.

**Blacklynx17: Well if you liked it tell me if you didn't well… just read the top again thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blacklynx17: Hey I decided to make another chapter because I think I could make this a good story…. Or not but here's the second chapter and it's pretty long (to me since I typed it) and yah.**

Everything is in Alice's P.O.V unless I say otherwise

_Italic means her thoughts_

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: There is going to be time skips because I don't want to write what they did every single day that would be boring… so now you know**

**Just in case you didn't know…**

**12****th**** Graders are… **

**Lorina**

**Alec**

**Blood **

**Elliot**

**11****th**** Graders are…**

**Alice**

**Boris**

**9****th**** Graders are…**

**Dee**

**Dum**

**I don't think I missed anyone…**

**This Chapter takes place 2****nd**** semester so Alice and Lorina has been in school for quite a while and Alice has being dating Alec for a long time to. ENJOY!**

Wonderful Wonder School

Chapter 2

Alec and I have been dating for a few months and let me tell you it has been heavenly. I still can't believe were together sometimes it's just that great. I'm head over heels for him, _hopefully he fills the same way about me._

"Alice?"

He's so smart, athletic, and is such a gentlemen, just like a prince from a fairytale.

"She's daydreaming leave her alone"

It feels like I'm dreaming every time he holds me in his arms.

"Really do you think she would notice it I did this"

And when he kisses me it's like "uh achoo" I said sneezing. I brought my hand up to my nose and rubbed it. I looked up and say the boys snickering. "What I miss?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" Blood said with a smirk on his face.

Since I started dating Alec I started to see Blood more. I could never repay how he set Alec and I up but I started by being his friend. Blood was generally nice to me at school but when he would catch me making out with Alec at their apartment, he would walk in his room and slam the door. I couldn't help it, Alec's lips were so kissable.

"So Alice do you do the history homework?" Elliot asked me. Thanks to Blood I made some new friends, bum boy was one of them.

"You do know if you don't start doing the homework your gonna be a drop-out again" I said.

"I know you wouldn't let that happen to me besides if I left who would be here to watch Blood" Elliot said.

"You make me sound like a pet" Blood said.

I laughed, Elliot was so nice and funny, _when he wanted to be._

"What about Blood I'm sure he's done it since he's actually you keeper" I said laughing.

"He's being unfair" Elliot said.

"You copying my homework everyday seems unfair" Blood said.

"Blood you know I can't read"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU IN HIGH SCHOOL?"

"Elliot don't take it personal, we know Blood has his nice side… to bad his arrogance rules him!" I said and we started laughing all over again.

Alec is never arrogant. _Ahhhh Alec!_

"Hey Alice what are we laughing about?" Boris said sitting down next to me with his lunch.

"Yah!" Dee and Dum said sitting down at the table too.

"Nothing Boris, it was a had to be there moment" I said to him finally calming down. "So what no fights today, kitty" Elliot said to him.

"Well if it makes you happy I can always fight you, bunny" Boris replied back to him.

I swear boys and there ridiculous nicknames. Just because you like to sleep a lot in strange places (like trees), and like to eat carrots (more then usual) doesn't make you an animal that does the same.

"NO FIGHTING! Boris hasn't fought for two months now" I said proudly.

"That you know of" the twins whispered and laughed.

Boris was known as 'That One Guy Who Always Got Kick Out For Fighting And Ditching' in school till he fell out of a tree and got smacked by me. I don't know why I have the tendency of hitting boys I just meet? _It must be the school._

Gosh maybe he was a kitty, or cat because he's big, but I mean really who ditches class to take a nap in a tree?

"Alice is dozing off again" Elliot said.

"No I'm not" I said.

"Why were you just staring at the twins directions then"

"HEY WE HAVE NAMES" the twins said.

"I wasn't staring in there direction, I was staring at them… in amazement!" I thought up quickly.

"You already uses that excuse" Blood said. _Damn._

"It's true, twins aren't that common in London" I said. _Especially the names Dee and Dum. Why a mother would name her children that I have no idea._

"So Alice about that homework" Elliot said.

"Oh yah sorry but Boris asked me yesterday for it so I gave it to him"

Boris smiled, Elliot frowned.

"I'M GOING TO-"

"Elliot if I give you my homework will you cease your yelling" Blood said stopping a soon to be fight.

Elliot immediately brighten up. _Note to self thank Blood later for preventing a fight._

God there's never a boring day when I hang out with these people. Now that I noticed it, I've been having so much fun with Blood, Elliot, Boris, Dee, Dum, and Alec I haven't hung out with Lorina in ages. I'm sure she has made friends though, she couldn't have honestly thought we would spent lunch together everyday for the whole year.

If it wasn't for our one class together I probably wouldn't even see her at school. She's never complained to me though, so I'm sure she's happy with her friends.

"Alice"

"Huh" I said looking up, everybody was started to leave the lunch area. "The bell rung, come on Alice you got to start paying more attention" Boris said. "Yah I guess" I said laughing a little.

* * *

><p>"Alice"<p>

"Yes Lorina"

"You have to pick Edith from school tomorrow, Dad can't do it"

"How old is Edith like 12, can't she walk home?"

"She's 11 and no she can not!"

"I was just asking don't worry I'll do it…I know I'll ask Alec to go with me" I said more to myself than to Lorina.

"Alec? Oh you mean your BOYFRIEND!" she said. I blushed but didn't respond.

"So when am I going to meet this Alec person" she said sitting on my bed.

"Hopefully never"

"That's mean" she said and threw a pillow at me. It hit me and we laughed.

"Your going to have to bring him soon Dad's going to start wondering why you aren't home all the time and why you have spots all over your neck"

"Ha Father wouldn't notice me even if I jump of his building and was all over the news and radio. I'd just walk in the house some years after I recover (if I do) and he still wouldn't say hi and since when did you start calling him Dad" I said looking in the mirror.

Lorina was right though, I did have some hickeys. I need warn Alec about them, better safe then sorry.

"Since he is technically our Dad, and what about me, I want to meet him"

"And you will… one day"

Lorina laughed.

"Just be careful Alice"

"Don't worry Alec would never do anything to hurt me"

It was the truth, Alec loved me. He told me so on our 5th date, and … I love him.

* * *

><p>"So Alec how would you like to go pick up my little sister with me after school" I said after our make-out session behind the bleachers.<p>

"Uh sure let's meet at the usually spot" he said then crushed his lips on mine. _God I love make-out sessions before school._

"Alice your shirt buttons are undone" Blood said.

"Oh" I said and buttoned my uniform back up.

"Seems Elliot is rubbing of on you" he said.

I laughed.

"You should really take it slow with Alec" Blood suddenly said.

"Huh wh-"

"ALICE LIDDELL"

"Yes!" I said quickly looking up to the teacher, Mr. Gowland.

"Detention after class"

I sighed.

"Yes Mr. Dupre" Gowland said.

I looked at Blood.

"Go fuck yourself"

Everyone is class starting laughing.

"DETENTION AFTERCLASS FOR YOU TOO MR. DUPRE"

"Seems like Elliot's rubbing off on me too"

"What you do that for?"

"No reason I just don't want you to be alone with him" he said coolly.

"You're a good friend Blood"

He grimaced. _Huh?_ He quickly composed himself.

"He just looks like the type of guy who would do that to a girl alone okay, besides I'm sure Alec would come and save you" he said with a hint of anger.

"I'll keep that in mind" I said. Oh Alec would surely come save me, like a Prince in Shining Armor ridding a Noble Steed, then we'd ride into the sunset and-

"Alice… Alice your drooling" Blood said but I was to off in my thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Hey Alice is it true you have a sister that goes here?" Dee asked me.<p>

I started chocking on my food. Boris patted me on my back.

"*cough* thanks Bore, yes I have a sister that goes here she's a senior"

"Just like Elliot and Blood" Boris added.

"Cool I want to meet her" Dum said.

"Does she look like you?" Dee said.

"Were not twins like you two" I said and forced a laugh.

"I wish, Lorina… she's beautiful, compared to her I'm just average" I said.

It was true, Lorina had it all. Beauty, wealth, brains, manners, kindness, compared to her I was always the trouble maker.

"Well I think Alice is the most beautiful" Boris suddenly said. He immediately blush afterwards and started stammering like he didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Thanks Boris" I said and smiled at him.

"HEY! We think Alice is more pretty too" Dee said.

"Yah Alice is the most prettiest" Dum said.

"Thank you boys" I said.

I started laughing but I knew the truth. If they met Lorina they would have taken back all the words they just said about me. Lorina can do that to a person without even realizing it. That's why I never told them about her.

"So guys um how'd you find out about Lorina?"

"Oh I told them"

This short little boy suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He had red hair and orange highlights with dark green eyes. "Um you are?" I said trying to sound less rudely as possible. _I knew those eyes._

"Oh Pierce I didn't know you were back" Boris said, got up and grabbed him in a head-lock.

"Scardy Mouse!" they twins yelled and dog piled on him.

… Ok I'm suddenly very confused right now.

"Oh Alice I'm sorry Pierce introduce yourself" Boris said making everyone get off of him.

Pierce dusted him self off and then looked at me. He seemed very nervous and fidgety. "Hi I'm Pierce Villiers nice to meet you" he said blushing and held out his hand.

I laughed at him, he looked kinda hurt. "I'm sorry I'm Alice Liddell it's just that your so cute" I said and pinched his cheeks.

"Ow" he said.

"Sorry" I said and let him go.

"Hey you didn't pinch my cheeks when you met us" Dee said.

"I'm sorry" I said and pinched his cheeks.

"Ow" he mumbled.

"Pierce is a freshman like us" Dum said.

"How come I haven't seen you around before?"

"Oh that's because Pierce is sick" Boris said.

I blinked… "He's sick and you all tackled him?" I said.

They blinked… "Hey Pierce are you okay man?" Boris said.

Suddenly everyone was concerned with Pierce's health.

"Yah guy's don't you remember I left to get surgery, I'm as healthy as a horse now" he said and laughed.

"More like a mouse" Boris said and patted him on the back.

"I remember Blood did mention you coming here late in the school year" Dee said.

"Blood?"

"Oh yah Pierce is Blood's cousin" Dum said.

"I knew I recognized your eyes somewhere" I said in amazement.

Everyone suddenly looked at me.

"What I'm observant" I said.

They laughed.

"So um how'd you find out about Lorina?"

* * *

><p>God what is Alec doing? I glanced around me… no sign of him. A couple minutes later I looked around again and Blood walking towards me.<p>

"Alec had to stay after class, he told me to walk you home" he said.

"Don't worry, I have to pick my sister up so just tell Alec to call me later" I said and started walking off.

"Hold on" Blood said catching up with me.

"I told you I'm fine"

"I just happen to have business this way" he said matter of factly.

"You don't even know where the school is"

"…Regardless of that fact I have business"

I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Besides two pretty ladies walking home alone, Mary might come and snatch you both"

I couldn't hold back any longer. I laughed my ass of.

Even though I tried to convince him to go home, I was secretly happy he came.

_Ba-Dump_

**Blacklynx17: Okay here's the second chapter I shall be updating winter break because duh three weeks of no school and I'll have so much more time to do it**

**I hoped you liked it**

**If you have any questions please ask**

**Please review**

**I LOVE PIERCE!**

**ALSO I KNOW ELLIOT ONLY LIKE CARROT DISHES AND NOT THE ACTUALLY CARROT BUT HE HAD TO LIKE THEM IN THIS ONE I'LL EXPLAIN LATER THAT HE ONLY LIKES CARROT FLAVORED FOODS…**

**Also i wanted to change the summary but idk how to describe this story? Any advice?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blacklynx17: Hey so I finally introduced Peirce in the last chapter, T.T, I love him! I don't know if I'm going to have everyone in this story but I will have most people.**

**To answer silverskura's question:**

**I had forgotten it was M rated, there is "doing it" in the story but I'm not going to type it (maybe as a bonus chapter or something) .**

**Also this is a Blood and Alice story (hence for the go blood alice in the summary) but they will be getting together soon (I hope) I wanted to go along with the story a bit and first she dates her douche boyfriend (whose name they never gave so I made one up) Alec!**

**If anyone has any other questions please ask!**

Everything is in Alice's P.O.V unless I say otherwise

_Italic means her thoughts_

_**Bold italic means something that has happened in the past.**_

**Thank you everyone who reviewed =D Make's me proud to be a fanfiction author.**

**Without further ado…**

Wonderful Wonder School

Chapter 3

"So tell me about your sister" Blood said trying to make a decent conversation as we walked down the neighborhood. "What can I tell you she's small and annoying" I said. "Well I could have guessed that" he chuckled.

"Well then why didn't you" I said smirking and walk off. He stopped laughing and glared.

Alice- 1 Blood- 0

"Anything else?" he asked catching up with me.

"I don't know I haven't talk to her in months, she's changed"

Boy when Edith said she would hate me forever, she really meant it. I thought she would have at least say hi to me…once! But she's still giving me the cold shoulder.

"Why?" he said scrunching up his face. Probably trying to thing of all the things she wouldn't talk to me for.

"Well… it all started when our mother died. A few months later we moved her, I guessed me father couldn't live 1,000 miles near mom" I laughed bitterly.

"When she died I didn't cry, not once. Even during her funeral not one tear but, Edith did, a lot. I guess she assumed I didn't love mother and started hating me. She hasn't talk to me since she died"

"Have you told Alec this yet?"

_Does it matter? I'm telling you now. _

"No I haven't"

_Why would you ask that?_

"The truth is I loved my mother very much. I didn't cry because I just refused to accept that she was really gone… I still don't"

"Well why don't you just tell her that?"

I didn't answer.

"Is that her sitting over there" he said.

I looked up and saw her in her middle school uniform... _so cute! _"EDITH!" I yelled, she looked up at me. I waved at her, smiling and she instantly looked away from me. I dropped my smile and my hand.

"See I told you"

"Wait here" Blood said and ran over to Edith.

"Are you a friend of the EVIL ONE OVER THERE!" she said.

_I can hear you, you know?_

Blood bent down and whispered something in her ear.

"NO!"

He whispered again,

"But she-"

And again,

"Really?"

And again.

"Alice" Edith said snapping my out of my daydream of, yup you guessed it ALEC! But wait did she really just say my name.

"I had no idea, I'm sorry!" she cried running up to me. She then HUGGED ME! What the f*********k!

"What did you tell her" I yelled whispered to Blood as I patted Edith's hair to see if it would calm her down a bit.

"All this time you couldn't cry because Dad told you to set an example for me, you were just trying to be strong for me" she cried.

Blood smirked and mouthed "your welcome."

Blood was about to go home with a black eye for lying to my sister…

"I forgive you Alice"

Or a big fat hug.

"Aw Edith" I said and hugged her back.

"It's okay for you to cry now that I know the truth, don't worry I won't tell Dad"

_DAMN YOU BLOOD! How are you going to get me out of this one?_

"Hey Edith look up" Blood said sensing my distress.

"Huh" Edith said looking up to the sky.

Blood started walking towards me.

"What are you- AHHHHH!" I cried out as Blood just stomped on my foot with all his might. I started crying.

"Oh Alice just let it out" Edith said seeing my tears

"It's just SO PAINFUL" I said through my teeth glaring at Blood.

"Just let it out Alice" Blood said.

I hate him, I hate him so much right now.

"Come on Edith let's get going" I said wiping my tears.

I started walking forward… well attempted, more like limping.

"Sis what's wrong?" Edith asked.

"I don't know I WONDER!" I said evilly.

Blood sighed and walked over to me.

"Hey you stay away from me! What are you ahhh!" I screamed in shock as Blood just lifted me up.

"What are you doing put me down!" I demanded holding my skirt down.

"Sis he's holding you just like a princess!" Edith glowed.

"Yes now my princess let's walked into the sunset" he said playing along.

My eyes widened at this line.

"_**Oh Alec would surely come save me, like a Prince in Shining Armor riding a Noble Steed, then we'd ride into the sunset"**_

_How could Blood be-_

"Sis is this your boyfriend?" Edith said breaking my concentration.

"NO!" I yelled, a little to quickly. I love Alec not Blood.

"Aw mister do you want to be my boyfriend?" Edith asked.

I stared at Blood, Blood stared at Edith. He better say no, he better say no or he's got another thing coming.

"I'm a little too old for you" he started.

_Phew_

"Then how about my brother? I already have two sister's but no brother"

I felt like they had completely forgotten about me, just excluded me from the conversation. I could probably say anything I want.

"I am a 6 feet blue caterpillar who smokes"

They both looked at me. That planned failed.

"Can we get home now please" I sighed.

Not being able to walk is horrible but not seeing Alec for hours was torture. They got the message and started walking again. On the walk I heard Blood mumble "I'm sorry."

"Bout time" I said.

He chuckled.

"How about I make it up to you?"

"I'm listening"

"Dinner on me?"

"… No affiance but I don't feel comfortable going out with my boyfriend's brother"

"Your out with me right now"

"You know what I mean, I meant like a date"

"No one said date more along the lines as me cooking dinner for you and Alec"

"You can cook?"

"When you live alone with another guy someone has to learn to cook or it's take-out everyday"

"Hey what are you two talking about?" Edith said.

"Um about how Blood was going to pick you up next" I said.

Blood looked at me.

"I'm to big to get picked up" Edith said.

"Okay then" I said letting the bait just sit there.

"OK MY TURN!" Edith yelled and I laughed.

"You heard her brother" I said. Blood suddenly gave me a cold glare.

I shivered as he put me down and picked up Edith.

"Come on sis catch up" Edith said as Blood walked off.

I quickly followed them ignoring the pain in my foot.

"So Blood want me to help you in anyway?" I asked.

He ignored me and so our walk home was silent.

"Don't forget about our dinner" Blood said when we finally arrived at my house and Edith was inside.

"So he speaks" I sad coldly.

He sighed and looked away.

"Fine whatever dinner" I said and he looked at me and smiled.

_Ba-Dump_

I slammed the door in his face. _He'll leave, he'll leave. _After awhile I heard footsteps. I peeked out the door to see him still standing there.

"Your devious"

"And your rude" he replied.

We had a stare down for a while.

"Didn't I tell you not to wear make-up"

"Good-bye Blood"

"If you wear it for to long your face will break out besides you look better natural"

And I slammed the door in his face a second time and this time I walked away..

"_**But you look beautiful without it" **_

"_**you look better natural"**_

And that was the second time he has told me that. I walked up the stairs to my room and looked in the mirror. _Maybe I should listen to him?_

"Alice may I come in?" Lorina said knocking on my door.

"Uh huh" I answered.

"Alice who is this Blood person Edith keeps talking about?"

"No one to worry about" I lied.

"I thought your boyfriend's name was Alec?"

"It is"

"Then who was that tall gentlemen standing outside our door"

My eyes widened.

"Is he still there!" I asked with urgency.

"No he quickly left after I told him you were in the shower"

I took a deep breath and calmed down but wait that would me _gulp _Blood met Lorina….

"Forget about him"

"Oh alright dinner should be ready shortly" she said and left.

I suddenly felt bad for treating Lorina like that. _Maybe I should apologize later to her._

* * *

><p>"You met Lorina"<p>

It wasn't a question.

"Oh you mean that older looking you last night"

I nodded.

"Then yes I me her"

"And?…"

"And what?"

"Your not going to ask about her? Or what her number is? Or if she's seeing anyone?"

"I wasn't planning on it but if you want me to"

"NO!" I practically yelled then suddenly started laughing.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with YOU? You're the first person who hasn't fallen for Lorina's charms" I said then smiled.

"I knew you were different" I added.

"Are you implying I'm gay?"

"No I'm sure your straight at least I think…are you? Because that would really explain the whole Elliot thing" I giggled.

"Want me to show you then" Blood said and snaked his arms around my hips, pulling me into his chest.

_Ba-Dump _

He suddenly laughed and let me go. "YOUR MEAN!" I yelled trying to control my blush.

"I thought I was different"

_YOU! _I sighed and slammed my head against a locker. Then kept repeated the process.

"So this Lorina she's your sister right?"

"No duh Sherlock" I said.

Blood suddenly grabbed my head.

"Stop hurting yourself"

"It was your stupidity that caused it" I said looking at him.

And then our eyes made contact. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't look away, I was mesmerized by their beauty. Alec's and Pierce's eyes got nothing on Blood's. There never this…_intense. It's like he's-_

"Your not wearing make-up" he finally said.

"You said I didn't need it"

"Glad to see you finally listen to me" he said and smiled which… pretty much shocked the living hell out of me.

Blood rarely ever smiles. He smirks, taunts, and teases but never smiles. Alec told me he doesn't really smile like they used to in as kids and yet how does he do it so easily for me.

"Alice I-"

"YO BLOOD, ALICE"

We both froze. Blood quickly dropped his hands and I turned around to hug Alec. "I missed you" I mumbled against his chest.

"I missed you too. So why was Blood holding your face" Alec said.

I looked up to see him glaring at his brother.

"Um there was something in my eye and he was getting it out for me" I quickly made up.

He looked down to me.

"I don't see anything"

"That must mean he got it"

"Well then I got you" he said and spun me around. I laughed and crushed my lips against his. I could hear the faint footsteps of Blood walking away.

* * *

><p>"So Alice, tell me why Blood got to meet your sister but not us" Dee said.<p>

I spit up my milk.

I was currently sitting down having lunch with Blood, Elliot, Dee, Dum, Pierce, and Elliot. Boris doesn't really get along with Elliot and Blood so they usually don't hang out together but is doesn't mean they aren't friends… well more like acquaintances.

I guess today they both wanted to eat lunch with me. Back to the question that was at hands. "Who said Blood met her?" I said. Dee pointed at Blood, who was talking to Elliot.

"Well" I started glaring at Blood. I think he felt them because he looked at me. "What it slipped out" he said. "Sure, he met her on accident" I said.

"So wait the sister is Lorina right?" Dum said.

"Yah the one Peirce told us about" Boris said.

"Well can I meet her on accident?" Dee said.

"Let's not talk about her so Boris how you been? Got into any fights lately" I said.

Boris flashed me his oh so signature toothy grin.

"Why don't you want to talk about her?" Dee said.

"Yah do you hate her or something?" Dum said.

"No it's not that, I love my sister. She helped me so much when our mother died" is said.

All conversations at the table dropped.

"It's just…" I ended it.

I didn't want to tell them my history with Lorina.

"What Alice can't tell us?"

"If you can't tell your friends who can you tell" Elliot said which kinda shocked me because that was actually good advice. I laughed half-heartedly.

"I guess your right. See at my old school everyone and I meant EVERYONE knew and idolized Lorina. I mean who wouldn't she has it all, they loved her. When they learned that I was her sister they flipped out.

I suddenly became like really popular and it was for a while. Everyone suddenly loved me just because I was related to her" I said smiling.

"But I knew it was fake. They were just using me as a stepping stone to get to Lorina. I didn't know if my friends were my friends because they liked me or because they loved Lorina" I finished.

"WELL WE LIKE ALICE!" Boris yelled.

"YAH" Elliot, Dee, Dum, and Peirce yelled after.

I laughed.

"Thanks guys I love my sister I truly do, I just don't love her with my friends"

"I met Lorina and she seems nothing like you just described her" Blood said out the blue.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"You were saying she's an attention-grabber and a friends stealer and was always the center of interest" he said.

"When did I say that!"

"You pretty much implied it in that story you just told us"

"That story was for Dee, Dum, and Boris not for arrogant people like yourself"

"Whatever your just making Lorina out to be meaner than she really is, in my opinion it sounds like you just jealous" he said.

I slammed my fists against the table.

"WELL NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION! GOD WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE A JERK ALL THE TIME? SINCE YOU LOVE LORINA SO MUCH WHY DON'T YOU JUST HANG OUT WITH HER INSTEAD OF ME NO ONE IS ASKING FOR YOU TO STAY HERE! AND STOP INSULTING ME!" I yelled throwing my milk carton at him.

I walked off ignoring the calls of my name and the people staring at me for the scene I just made.

_*Sniff* Why does he have to be such a prick all the time. Doesn't he get tired of it? He doesn't know what I had to go through everyday at school being Lorina's sister. Only mother knows and she isn't here right now?_

I broke down in tears.

"Is it so wrong that I just want friends that like me for me?" I mumbled.

"Alice?"

I quickly wiped the tears and turned around. "Yes oh hi Mr. Gowland" I said with a smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing but thanks for your concern" I said and turned to walk away but he grabbed my shoulder.

"Come on you can tell me" he said. _Like I haven't heard that one before._

"Come to my classroom Alice, we can talk in private in there" he said pulling me forward.

"_**I just don't want you being alone with him"**_

I brushed him off.

"That's okay but I have to go back to my friends there probably looking for me" I said knowing full well it was a lie. Blood was probably telling them all about Lorina right now. They wont be needing me anytime soon.

"Actually there not. I saw that scene you made in the cafeteria and let me tell you Alice you're a hard girl to get alone with all those buddy of yours" he said suddenly grabbing me.

"What? Let me go before I scream" I said struggling.

"HE-oof" I coughed right when Gowland just punched me in the stomach. _Probably should have screamed right when he grabbed me and not tell him I was going to. _My body felt limp and he put his hand around my mouth.

"We can't have you doing that now can we" he said and carried me off.

_Alec_

**Blacklynx17: Okay that was the end of chapter 3. Sorry for all the people who like Gowland. In this I actually made him what he is in real life. A pervert.**

**I mean really he is the oldest one in Wonderland (hence his beard) and he's hitting on poor young Alice. I like him really I do but someone had to be the bad guy in and since this is a Blood x Alice story it had to be him.**

**(Like really could you see Julius or Vivaldi doing this…. No not really Gowland fits perfectly)**

**Till next time bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blacklynx17: It's funny how one review can just make you so incredibly happy!**

**Thank you everyone for my reviews!**

Everything is in Alice's P.O.V unless I say otherwise

_Italic means her thoughts_

_**Bold italic means something that has happened in the past.**_

Wonderful Wonder School

Chapter 4

Blood's P.O.V.

"What you do that for Blood!" Boris yelled at me.

"Yah!" the twins yelled backing him up.

"Alice was right you are a jerk!" Boris yelled again.

"Yah!" the twins yelled again.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" I yelled.

It was bad enough I was covered in milk, I don't need these idiots yelling at me too. Didn't they think I already know that? How could I say something like that to her? She probably ran right up to Alec and is crying in his arms right now.

"Whoa Blood calm down a little. I know your mad about the milk on you but there's no need to break the table over it" Elliot said.

I looked down and saw my fists clenched against the table, my knuckles white. I let go and took a breathe. I really need to conceal my emotions better. I took a napkin and wiped some of the milk off me.

"_**STOP INSULTING ME"**_

"_**STOP INSULTING ME"**_

"_**STOP INSULTING ME"**_

Fuck… it… all…

"Hey Blood restrooms the other way" Elliot called after me as I got up and walked away.

I ignored him and kept walking. I wasn't heading to the restrooms, I was heading towards Alice. Even if she hates my guts right now I at least want to know if she's okay.

Even if she was with *gulp* her boyfriend I needed to apologize, well attempt to anyway, that or get punched by Alec so I can forget these feelings, then get comforted by Alice…GAH! Control your emotions Blood, bury them way down. I took out my phone and dialed Alec's number.

"Hey is Alice with you?" I asked in the phone.

"_No Bro why?"_

Strange.

"No reason bye" I said and hung up.

If she's not with Alec then maybe with her sister? Damn I don't even have her number, let alone know if she even has a phone. I could just asked around if anyone knows her.

"I saw the strangest thing man" I over heard a student said. I looked ahead of me, he was talking with his friends. By the look of them they looked stoned, probably friends of Elliot's.

"What" his stoner friend said.

I don't have time to ease drop on these douches I need to find-

"I don't know if I was mistaken or not but I swore I saw Mr. Gowland carrying someone into his classroom"

That stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Man you need to lay of the po- HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" he yelled as I took of running.

Stupid, stupid, stupid Alice. What did I tell you! You better have not gotten yourself caught.

"HELP!" she shrieked.

Oh no…

"ALICE!" I yelled arriving at Mary's classroom door.

I looked through the long glass window and saw Alice look at me, frantic.

**(You know those school doors I'm talking about? With that one window so supervisors could peak into the class and see if we were doing our work. Lol they still never caught me goofing off)**

"BLOOD! PLEASE HELP ME!" she yelled then started running as Mary got near her.

"Hang on!" I said and tried to open the door.

Locked. I started slamming against the door, hoping it would break open.

"I'll be in there soon Alice just keep running!" I said, this was really starting to hurt.

"Dumbass your not going to break that door anytime soon" Mary said and laughed.

"Hey only I'm aloud to call Blood a dumbass" Alice said throwing a book at him.

"YOU IDIOT RUN!" I yelled.

It was to late, Mary had already caught her. I watched as he forced her to the ground and pinned her down. I couldn't leave now or it would be to late.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled.

I suddenly got an idea I saw in a movie once. I quickly took of my school coat and wrapped it around my hand. This better work! I punched the glass window with all my might. The glass shattered into pieces causing Mary to look up and stare at me wide eyed.

YES! I reached in the window and opened the door from the inside then ran in and tackled Mary off of Alice.

"RUN!" I yelled pinning him down.

"NO I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" she screamed.

Stupid girl.

"I DON'T NEED YOU HERE!"

"But I need you!" she said and for one split second, I let my guard down.

Apparently it was long enough for Mary to get out of my grip and give me several good kicks in the ribs.

"BLOOD!"

"Now to deal with you" Mary said walking towards Alice.

I grabbed his foot and yanked him down.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY ALICE" I yelled and threw a chair at him.

I ran towards Alice while he was distracted.

"Here please listen to me! Run and call for help" I said giving her my cell phone.

I walked back to Mary and punched him right when he was getting up.

"HELLO? ALEC HELP ME" Alice yelled in the phone.

Of course she would call him first. Why am I not surprised.

_BAM_

He got me good, I fell backwards to the ground. I should have dodged that.

"BLOOD! ALEC HURRY WERE IN GOWLAND'S CLASS ROOM AND BLOOD'S LOSING!"

Way to hurt my self-esteem Alice. All of a sudden I saw Mary hovering over me. Is this is?

*SMACK*

Suddenly a cell phone hit his face.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE I'M THE ONE YOU WANT" she yelled.

"No you stupid girl" I said looking towards her. I quickly pushed myself to get up.

"I almost forgot" he said and walked over to Alice but suddenly stopped.

"But first" he said and picked up a desk. For a music teacher, he was pretty strong. Well I hope by the time I'm

knocked unconscious (or killed) Alec would be here to save the day. I lived a good life, had a good childhood, great friends, a brother I could be proud of. My only regret would be

"Alice" I whispered. She looked at me, tears spilling non-stop out her eyes. Please don't cry Alice. "I, I lo-

"HEY YOU WEIRDO CREEP GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER AND MY GIRLFRIEND!" Alec yelled.

"_**MY GIRLFRIEND, MY GIRLFRIEND"**_

HIS GIRLFRIEND

I suddenly remembered my place. I had no right to say that. Alice was Alec's girl, not mine. While Alec fought Mary off, I reached for my phone and called the cops. Thanks to the commotion Alec caused running here, teachers came five minutes later. Wouldn't do any good though Alec pretty much kicked his ass to Wonderland and back.

Fifteen minutes later the cops showed up. When they came, they took Mary away. Alec then walked over to Alice. Go on jumped into his arms. Tell him all your worries and let him comfort you. Leave and go make-out somewhere leaving me alone.

I just stared with envy as Alice stood up and ran right passed Alec and … towards…me? I stared in disbelief as she jumped and hugged me.

"Blood I was so scared" she cried into my shoulders.

At that moment I didn't care that she wasn't my girlfriend, or that Alec was just standing a few feet from us. I didn't care that what I was about to do was going to make me accept the feeling I have for Alice I've been trying to deny. I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair, comforting her.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault, I knew you told me to stay away from him but he forced me and I wasn't strong enough to fight him back" she said.

"So you did listen to me. Hmm, it's really my fault for making you run off like I did. I don't know why I said that, I guess I was still angry over you" I said regretting the last part. Immediately Alice and Alec looked straight at me. "I think you're a thousand times prettier than your sister" I whispered so only Alice could hear then pushed her towards Alec.

A medical team came and took me to a hospital afterwards because apparently I was bleeding out my head and warned me if I wouldn't go I would have a concussion. Alec was going to come with, but I told him to make sure Alice was alright. He said he would come after he got Alice home safely.

I knew he didn't want to choose between me and Alice so I choose for him. And I cared more about Alice than myself. I finally admit to myself I love Alice. In the beginning I gave Alice to Alec because I wanted her to be happy. She didn't look like anything special to me, I kinda took pity on her but boy was she amusing.

I just couldn't picture Alice happy with me. Soon I was drawn to her and didn't even realize it. I fell for Alice's charms not Lorina's. And now after seeing her run to me and not Alec like he was nothing and I was her whole world, I wanted to see that everyday. To hell with her happiness, I know she would be ten times happier with me.

And so my allusive plan to make Alice mine began.

Alice's P.O.V.

"What was that Alice?" Alec yelled at me as Blood left. "What? Blood came and saved me, I had to see if he was okay" I said calmly. Why was Alec so angry? I should be the angry one I was almost raped! "You didn't have to jump all over him" he argued. Bing! An idea came mind. "Are… are you JEALOUS?" I questioned.

"Maybe, I do have the right to be, even if it's my brother" he said and wrapped his arms around me. I flinched away.

"I'm sorry it's just the thing with Gowland and-"

"I understand, I'm just glad your okay" he said and gave me a comforting smile. The last thing I wanted was some guy touching me, even if it was Alec.

I attempted to return it but I felt like it failed. I was anything but okay, I mean physically yes but, mentally not even close. Why did this even happen to me in the first place. I treated Gowland like all my other teachers, why did he have to attack me? If it wasn't for Blood I would have probably been-

"Alice are you sure your okay? Your shaking" Alec said.

I hugged myself and nodded. Come on Alice your stronger than this. Let's just go home and try to get over what just happened. This was all just a bad nightmare, Right! I'll just wake up tomorrow my old regular self.

"I just need to go home that's all" I said.

He nodded. "Come on let's go"

"ALICE!" someone yelled my name.

My face paled as I saw Lorina in all her beauty running towards us. She hugged me, relaxing. "Oh Alice I was so scared" I heard her whisper in my ear, her voice breaking.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I just nodded, never taking my eyes of Alec. Looking for the slightest movement, a fidget, looking away, anything. He just stared, that couldn't be good. I couldn't tell if he was staring at me or her.

"Oh Blood thank you for saving my sister" Lorina said letting go of me and facing Alec.

"Oh I'm Alec not Blood" Alec said little irritated.

"Oh wow you two really look alike… ALEC you are Alice's boyfriend are you not!" she said.

"I am actually" he said.

"It's a pleasure to meet Alec, I'm Lorina, Alice's big sister I've heard nothing about you" she said trying to seem funny. She held out her hand.

And it worked. Alec chuckled a little. And so it began, Lorina's charms.

"Nice to meet you too. Alice has also told me nothing about you" he said.

I calmed down when he just shook her hand and not kiss it like he did mine. At least that was a good sign. Maybe her charms don't work on Dupre's.

"Oh Alice come on let's get you home bye Alec" she said pulling me along.

"Bye Lorina, bye Alice I'll call you later" Alec replied.

"Okay tell me how Blood's doing okay?" I called back.

"You know it! Don't worry he's a trooper" I heard him yelled while we left.

"Lorina how are we getting home?" I asked when we were a safe distance away from everyone. I was pretty sure she didn't have a car, or why else would we walk to school everyday.

"Um… well you see… the police called" she stopped and took a deep breath. "Father" she said.

I froze. "Alice?"

"Lorina no, I am feeling much better I'm going back to class" I said.

"Give him a chance Alice he did come all this way to get you" she said.

I thought about my options. I could either

A) Go back to class with my ripped up uniform and have people stare and talk without Blood being there to protect me

B) Go back home with Father and risk getting in a huge argue which might lead us into a car crash or worse

C) Go back tell them I hit my head or something and have them take me to the hospital with Blood

Or

D) Walk home like this

C looked like the most reasonable option, so did D. I'd go to school topless if it would avoid me being with my Father but sadly Lorina was here and I just couldn't fight with her today.

"Okay for you Lorina I just don't have the energy to argue with you but don't expect me to talk to him"

She smiled at me. Then I saw it, my Father's cars.

How I imagined how it would go…

"ALICE" my Father yelled. He got out the car and ran up to me. He embraced me and kissed my head. "I was so worried are you alright?" he asked looking at me.

I nodded. "Yes Father, I was unharmed" I said and smiled. "Thank goodness come I took a leave of absence from work let's all go on a family vacation" he said.

"YAH!" Lorina and I cheered.

How it really happened…

Lorina held my hand as we slipped into the back seat. "Hello Dad" Lorina said. "Hello Father" I whispered.

He didn't respond, just drove off. Okay I didn't expect him to ask if I was okay but not even a fucking hello to your daughter's!

"Alice" my Father said with his deep voice.

"Yes Father" I said with a little hope.

"About the incident that just occurred-" he started.

Is he really concerned about me?

"I hope you didn't talk to any reporters about this, It would be bad for my publicity. Another thing how could you let this happen! Did you even stop and think what would happen to us!"

"Us…US! YOU MEAN YOURSELF YOU FUCKING PRICK. I JUST GET ATTACKED BY A SEXUAL PREDATOR AND YOUR ONLY WORRIED ABOUT YOURSELF!" I yelled.

Lorina squeezed my hands.

"No Lorina he needs to hear this! You're a horrible father, your daughter almost get rapes and you're here worrying about you image! You didn't even ask if I was hurt or not!"

Silence…

"Don't ever raise your voice at me again" he said.

"Really after all that you your scold me about yelling at you. DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR A FUCKING WORD I SAID" I yelled.

I can't handle this. I need to get away from this MONSTER! I jumped out the car, well more like got out while he stopped at a red light.

"YOU'RE THE REASON MOM DIED SO DON'T EVER CALL ME YOUR DAUGHTER AGAIN" I finished and ran. I ran like hell away from my so called Father.

_Mom how could you fall in love with a person? _I didn't make it very far and pretty soon it started to rain. I didn't want to go back to that hell house and I just now realized I didn't have any girl friends so there was only one option left.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

_Hello?_

"Hey Alec it's me Alice"

_Hey babe. Blood made a full recovery but had to stay at the hospital over night, should make it to school though._

"That's good to hear" I said and proceeded to tell him what had just happened.

_Don't move I'll be right over_

Was the last thing I heard before the dial tone so I waited. Alec car pulled up 10 minutes later. He came out with an umbrella in hand. "Alice" he said and came over. He held the umbrella over my head.

"I thought I said to wait in the booth" he said when we got in his car.

"I'm sorry I'm getting your car wet" I replied.

"Don't worry about that are you okay?"

No… no I wasn't. I was far from being okay, more like angry. First I get attacked and now I'm a runaway! I didn't replied to him though. I didn't want to seem like the complaining girlfriend so I just nodded my head.

He drove us to his apartment. I wish Blood was there so I could have someone to talk to. "We have the place all to ourselves" he said as he led me in. I stayed quiet.

"Um" he said blushing. "I'm going to get you and towel and some clothes be right back" he said leaving. I looked down. That rain made my outfit see-through no wonder he blushed.

"Alice what are you doing in my room? I was going to bring you the clothes" Alec said. He was currently wearing just pants, no shirt, SHIRTLESS! I started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Wow Alice I know your wet, let me get you something first real quick" he said looking away.

I walked up to him. "A-Alice-?" he said before I kissed him. I moved my hands down his chest towards his jeans. "Hmm uh Alice wow slow down" he said pushing me away. "No I'm ready" I said and kissed him again, wanting more.

"Blood will be here soon!" he yelled.

_Ba-dump_

"You said he was going to stay in the hospital" I said.

I was tired of this. I didn't care about Blood or my Father or anyone at that matter. I just wanted to forget… just forget about everything. My mother dieing, my father thinking I'm a whore, Gowland wanting to rape me and most of all the way Blood looks at me when he smiles.

"Please" I said on the verge of tears. "Make me for-" I couldn't even finish. His lips were already on mine and I was falling on the bed.

**Blacklynx17: Okay I'm done. Next chapter will be a while because I'm busy and junk. Please review and junk. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blacklynx17: I've typed 2 chapters so far for my other stories and I am tired. You all are lucky I like this story so much.**

**I've written a new Alice x Blood story so ya'll should check it out its called "Another Alice Story" and yah you might like it.**

**Thank you everyone for my reviews! I hope to see more for this chapter.**

Everything is in Alice's P.O.V unless I say otherwise

_Italic means her thoughts_

_**Bold italic means something that has happened in the past.**_

Wonderful Wonder School

Chapter 5

The Next Morning

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I don't know why but I slept wonderfully last night. I haven't felt this good in years. I yawned and stretched my arms then looked around for my alarm clock. _It should have gone off by now? Hold on a minute… This isn't my room!_

I then just remembered what happened last night, the fight to Father, the running into Alec, the willingness to do anything to forget, the touches, the moans, the! _OH MY GOD! I JUST DID IT WITH ALEC!_ My whole face must be red as a tomato by now.

_But how could have I? But… This just doesn't make any sense! I'm not this kind of person… well apparently I am now but… the weirdest thing is I don't regret it…_

I looked beside me and saw Alec's resting form. _I actually did it._ I felt a wave of self-confidence flow over me till I remembered this is exactly what Blood warned me about. Going to fast. OH MY GOD BLOOD! Does he even know I'm in here!

Wait a second, why do I even care about Blood right now? I just made love to my future husband shouldn't I be thinking about him? The best thing to do right now is to get dressed, maybe take a shower to wash away this stickiness I feel, and … and … what go back to my house where my father is probably furious right now?

_Yah right Alice, you know him. He probably doesn't even notice your gone. That or he's thrilled he doesn't have to deal with me anymore. I'll just decide what to do after a nice long shower._

I shifted my body from Alec's and swung my legs of his bed. I stood up and slowly made my way down. _Why is there such pain in my lower area?_ _My legs just gave out under me._

"Damn" I mumbled.

Why didn't the sex-ed teacher warn is about pain after pleasure. All she told us was 'don't do this' and 'don't do that' and 'if you do always wear a condom' which me and Alec didn't use Miss Sex-ed Teacher so HA! Wait that's a bad thing.

I sighed, _was this really the best move to make Alice? I mean I did forget everything… till the next day and I'm still hurting. I don't regret it, this was just a step up in out relationship, we both finally hit home but at what cost? I could get pregnant and he could be a Daddy before he even starts his career. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

My heart skipped a beat.

"ALEC WAKE UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL" Blood yelled through the door.

And another.

I scurried onto bed next to Alec and shook him a little.

Blood started jiggling the doorknob, thank god it was locked.

"Hey man is your door locked! Open up!" he said.

I started shaking Alec harder, ignoring the pain. His eyes stared opening.

"Oh good morning gor-" I clamped my hand over his mouth. I brought one finger over my mouth telling him to 'shhhh'. I pointed towards the door and mouthed 'Blood'.

"Oh, BLOOD! Kinda naked right now!" Alec yelled smirking at me. I playfully slapped him, embarrassed.

"Dude to much info since when do you sleep nude!" Blood said.

Alec looked at me, I shrugged meaning 'I don't know'.

"Um since it um was really hot last night?" he said more like a question than a reply.

I smacked my head.

"Bro it was raining last night!"

'Idiot' I mouthed.

"Look Blood don't worry about me just go on without me!"

"Should I tell Alice your not coming today!"

Alec looked at me and smiled.

"I have a feeling she already knows- OW I mean yah please tell her for me!" he said after I really smacked his head.

"Alright" Blood said and I finally heard him walk away.

"What was that for!" Alec said rubbing his head.

"For being an idiot 'I have a feeling she already knows' I mean come on how suspicious is that!" I replied trying to my best Alec impersonation, It wasn't very good but I think he got my point.

"So what if he knows" Alec said.

"I care okay let's just keep this private okay?" I pleaded.

"You know you loved every second of it don't try and deny it" he said playfully then pounced me.

He started tickling the life out of me. I couldn't help but only laugh.

"Come on admit, give into me" he said.

"Okay, hahaha, okay, hahaha!" I laughed.

He bent down and gave me a kiss. "Still wanna go to school" he asked. I giggled.

"I have something better in mind"

* * *

><p>Blood's P.O.V.<p>

"Pssst" he whispered.

Just ignore him.

"Pssst!" he whispered again.

Listen to the teacher, he'll stop in soon enough.

"Pssst! Blood!"

"WHAT!" I whispered yelled.

Elliot pointed towards the ground. There was a note next to my feet on the floor. I sighed, bent down and picked it up.

"Read it!" Elliot whispered.

I resisted the urge to yell 'NO DUH!'

_God maybe Elliot should have gone back to elementary school instead of high school. Did it ever occur to him that he could have just text me?_

I looked around, to see if anyway was watching me then opened the note. It read…

_Hey Blood, it's Elliot_ Yet again NO DUH!

_Where's Ali?_

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ali?" I whispered to him.

"Alice, no duh!" he whispered back.

I glared, I glared so hard I was really hoping it would kill him. _He is so dead. _I wrote back.

_What do I look like her keeper?_

He responded.

_No you're my keeper :D, you look more like her boyfriend._

My eyes widened a bit.

_More like her brother-in-law, Dude you know she's dating my brother right?_

Come on Elliot, you can't be that dumb. He responded.

_I know (gosh I'm not dumb) _Could have fooled me.

_Why is that again?_

I wrote back.

_She's in love with him._

He responded.

_And your in love with her. Come on Blood I know you know it's true._

I wrote back.

_And how do you know that may I ask_

Not even denying what he wrote.

_Simple how do you explain rescuing her from Gowland_

I wrote back.

_Exactly as you said it I rescued her, I was at the right place at the right time._

He responded.

_Right after you chased after her to apologize. Come on Blood you'd never chase after any girl._

He had a point.

_So what if I do like Alice._

He responded.

_How are you going to get her back?_

I wrote back very pissed off like.

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN GET BACK? SHE WASN'T MINE IN THE FIRST PLACE!_

I think I broke my pencil, time to sharpen.

_Yah remember when she walked right up to you and punched yah!_

I could feel him smiling at writing that.

_She thought I was my brother._

His face turned blank.

_Well you could have had her until you hooked he up with your bro_

I was writing

_She liked him first, besides_

"MR. DUPRE, MR. MARCH, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" our teacher yelled.

"Uh… nothing" Elliot said with a smile.

I smacked my head.

"Idiot" I mumbled under my breath.

"OUTSIDE THE BOTH OF YAH!" she yelled.

I smacked Elliot on the back of his head while walking towards the door.

"DUDE! What was that for!" he yelled.

"For getting us kicked out!" I responded still walking.

"BULLSHIT!" Elliot yelled.

"OUT NOW AND NO TALKING!" our teacher yelled again.

We walked outside her classroom and I leaned against one of the lockers. Elliot did the same across from me.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of class" I said.

"Well I can't believe you let Alice go" Elliot said.

"I didn't let her go! I plan to get her back!" I said finally irritated with him.

He smirked.

"That's the Blood I know, thought I lost you for a second" he laughed.

Why that clever little idiot.

"So tell me why'd you let her go in the first place?"

"I didn't like her in the first place"

"So why now?"

"I guess I got to know her. I don't just date girls for looks like you Elliot, she has to be more than that. First she has to be tolerable, second smart, I like a girl who I can have a decent conversation with then she… hey why are you laughing!" I said.

"Didn't know you put so much thought into you dream girl. Ha you sound like a chick" he laughed.

I sighed.

"Why did I ever open my mouth in the first place"

"Okay so I know you love her, I know why you let her go, what I don't know is how your going to get her back?"

…

"I don't really know yet" I said.

I mean I had some ideas, but that's what they were ideas. I needed a plan.

"I have an idea"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you hook your bro up with her sis!" he said smiling.

"NO!" I answered immediately.

"Why not?"

"Because that would break her heart"

"Exactly that's when you swoop in and comfort her then bam LOVE!"

"OR the rebound guy. I don't want to break her Elliot"

"I'm sorry then what were we talking about all this time Blood, you got to hurt her to make her yours"

"I was thinking of winning her over, trying to make her love me more than she does Alec then let her break up with him and go out with me" I said.

"Wouldn't people think she was a slut though going out with brothers" he said.

"…"

"Blood you really are turning into a chick, but hey I still love yah so tell me how will you do that?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Alec I got us some take out" I yelled coming into our apartment. I dropped my bag and took of my coat.<p>

"Great because I'm starving" he replied in a feminine voice.

Hold on Alec doesn't have a feminine voice, his is manly then, "Alice" I said walking into the living room.

Alice was laying on the couch with a blanket over her. I just stared at her and blinked.

"Welcome home" she said looking at me and smiling.

I could get use to that, wait hold on Blood, rewind.

"Um, when did you get here" I asked her. More like how and why was she here. Alice got all flustered and fidgety.

"Um so what did you get?" she asked.

"Chinese so is this why you didn't come today?" I asked her.

I brought up a chair next to her, since she was hogging the couch and handed her a box and some chop sticks.

"Actually" she started and looked down.

"Go on" I said separating my chop sticks and chowing down.

"Nothing I wasn't feeling good that's all" she said slurping her noodles.

"Then if that was the case wouldn't you be at your house instead of mine" I said.

"Who asked you!" she yelled.

"Your right I'm sorry for prying, I was just worried about you" I said.

She dropped her chop sticks and looked at me. Shit did I just say that out loud.

"Sorry it's just my father" she said.

Did that just work?

"Tell me all about it"

* * *

><p>Blood broke his chop sticks.<p>

"He didn't even come after you" he semi-yelled.

"That's Father" I sighed.

"Someone out of-"

"Blood no matter how much I hate it he's still my Father"

"More like the devil in disguise" he mumbled.

"Blood thank you"

"For what" he said darkly.

"For caring"

He looked at me blank.

"I'm sure Alec would have made you feel better" he said in his normal tone of voice.

"But I'm glad it was you" I smiled.

Shit did I just say that out loud.

"Alice" Blood suddenly said kindly. He looked at me, mesmerized but hurt, and took my hand.

"Hey Alice I'm back" Alec yelled opening the door.

He immediately dropped my hand and went to greet his brother. I could help but stare at it as I said

"Oh hey Alec, welcome back"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for driving me home" I said as Alec walked me to my doorsteps.<p>

"Your welcome babe" he said.

I giggled as he kissed me.

"I guess I'll just-"

Suddenly the door slammed opened.

"ALICE!" Lorina yelled and pulled me into a hug.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU AT LEAST CALL ME, I WAS WORRIED SICK!" she screamed on the verge of tears.

_I'm pretty sure she was the only one._

She then looked over to Alec.

"YOU! This is your fault what did you do to my Alice!" Lorina yelled getting defensive.

"Lorina, Blood and him gave me a place to crash instead of in a dumpster, he helped me" I said getting between them.

"Sorry to worry you so much" Alec said.

She sighed.

"Come on in Alice, dinner's ready" she said walking back into the house.

Oh how she was going to yell and question me. I kinda didn't wanna go in, maybe I could spend the night over Alec's again and sleep on the couch (since Blood was home). I then saw Edith peek her head over a corner of the wall. She was just staring at me, slightly puffy red eyes.

"Bye Alec" I said walking into my house.

"Bye Alice" he said back.

**Blacklynx17: Okay chapter 5 done and done. Sorry it took me so ling hoped you enjoyed. Please review and I shall update next week hopefully.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blacklynx17: Hey everyone just finished typing a chapter to my other Alice story. I am currently doing three. Only two of them is fully written out and done, I just need to type it but this one is confusing. I know the ending sort of but I don't know what to write in between. **

**So far I have two more chapters of this story written out so I hope I will finish it soon so I could update more.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, please enjoy this chapter.**

Everything is in Alice's P.O.V unless I say otherwise

_Italic means her thoughts_

_**Bold italic means something that has happened in the past.**_

Wonderful Wonder School

Chapter 6

"Hey I'm back" Alec yelled taking off his jacket and shoes then joining me on the couch. "How was the trip" I asked him turning the TV down. "Alright, I got her home safe and got a good night kiss" Alec said smirking.

I clenched and unclenched my fists, trying really hard not to punch him right now. "Aw bro if you wanted a good night kiss I would have done it myself or called Mom to come give you one" I said smiling to myself. His smirk faded away to a shiver.

"Ew Blood gross come on really? I got those images in my head for life now" he said. I laughed. "I wouldn't mind a good night kiss from Alice's sister though" he added. My laughter stopped. "You mean Lorina" I said. _Please mean Edith, Please mean Edith._

"Yup I saw her again when I dropped Alice off and let me tell you she's feisty, nearly bit my head off till Alice came between us" he said.

"Don't tell me you kissed Lorina right in front of Alice" I said.

"What! God no man I'm not stupid. I love Alice besides there related Alice is bound to grow up looking like her I just have to be patient. But damn Blood have you seen her she's beautiful, caught me with her charms hook, line, and sinker" he said.

"_**You're the first person who hasn't fallen for Lorina's charms" **_

I just nodded my head. "Once" I said. "So you must know what I'm talking about then right? Oh man if only" he said and sighed.

"_**I have an idea…Why don't you hook your bro up with her sis!" **_

"You don't plan on going after her do you?" I asked. There is was, the million dollar question. "Nah I'm already to deep with Alice, couldn't do that to her while I still love her" he said.

"What do you mean to deep?" I asked.

"Oops secret bro" he said. I let it go.

I was somewhat proud of my brother, that and extremely jealous and mad he didn't fall for Elliot's plan or maybe mad at myself for trying to use his plan. I must have been thinking for a while now since Alec stopped talking and started to change the channels.

"Man" he sighed, which caught my attention. "Let's just hope I don't catch her alone on day" he said.

No matter how much I tried to ignore and forget what he had just said, an idea came to mind.

* * *

><p><em>Riiiiing, Riiiiing, Riiiiiing<em>

Mr. Gray stopped working and left to answer the class phone.

"Hello Gray speaking" he said.

…

"Yes I have them both here" he said looking in my direction.

"O-o-achoo Kay" Mr. Gray sneezed then hanged up.

"Bless you" I said.

"Thanks Ms. Liddell now could you and Mr. Dupre head to the principle's office" he said.

I looked over at Blood, he just shrugged and gathered his belongings. I did the same and we left class.

"Did you really have to say 'bless you'" Blood said as we walked through the halls.

"What he sneezed and I was just being friendly" I said.

"Yah" Blood said sarcastically.

"WHAT! He's new here, I like him way more than Mr. Gowland" I said and shivered.

"Don't let Alec hear you say that or he might just have to beat up another teacher" Blood said.

I laughed. "Mr. Gray wouldn't stand a chance, hey wait, that's mean he's a good teacher"

Blood rolled his eyes. We were almost at the office.

"I wonder why he's sick all the time" I asked.

"I don't know maybe it's cancer or something" Blood said.

"Or maybe Mr. Gray just dislikes cold weather which causes his sickness" a new voice said. Shocked, we both stopped walking and looked behind us. It was the Principle of QuinRose, Julius Monrey.

"Mr. Gray is a friend of mine" Principle Monrey said.

"Hello Principle Monrey" I said waving a hand at him. Blood just glared.

"Come in my office now" he said, ignoring my hello, and opening the door. Blood and I walked in and took a seat in front of his desk. I looked around his room to see a lot of clocks hanging around his office. _Wow he must really want to know what time it is._

He walked in behind us, sat behind his desk, and just stared at us. "Nice…clocks" Blood said breaking the silence.

"Flattery will get you no where Mr. Dupre" Principle Monrey said.

"Um Principle Monrey-"

"Just call me Julius, I dislike being called Principle" he said.

"Then why did you become a Principle!" Blood said.

Monrey just glared, Blood glared back.

"Mr. Monrey-"

"Just call me Julius, I-"

"Let me guess you hate being called Monrey too" Blood said.

I touch his arms, meaning for him to stop, then looked at Julius.

"Mr. Julius sir are we in some sort of trouble?" I asked him.

He cleared his throat.

"No just wanted to ask about the incident that occurred a few days ago with Mr. Gowland" he said. I hugged myself. It was Blood's turn to touch my arm.

"First off I'm sorry that happened believe me if I would have know Gowland was capable of doing such a thing-"

"Capable? So you never thought once though once that Mary was a CREEP!" Blood said. He was clearly getting angry with Principle Monrey.

"I knew he was 'capable' of doing it the first day I saw him! How could you have not-"

"REST ASSURED Mr. Dupre, Mr. Gowland has been taken cared of" Mr. Julius said interrupting him.

"Is that all you called is for" I said just wanting this to be over already so I could put it all behind me.

"Part, another thing was you both left right after it happened so we couldn't properly question you, if what people said are really happened" he said.

"Your going to make her go through it again!" Blood yelled jumping out his seat.

"If I don't Gowland will get away on probation, Mr. Alec Dupre will get charged with assault, and you will get charged with assault and destruction of school property" he said.

"Blood it's okay I'll talk" I said.

This all happened because of me anyway. I couldn't let Alec and Blood get all these charges because I was to scared to relive the past for a little bit. Even though I was scared about telling the story, Blood held my hand through out the whole thing and I couldn't help feeling warm and protected and smile at the of end of it.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he made you go through with that again" Blood said stomping throughout the halls. After we finished telling our stories Mr. Julius thanked us and sent us back to class.<p>

"At least he has enough now to put Gowland away" I said walking beside him. He 'hmped'. "Thanks though" I said.

"For what?"

"For being there with me and giving me confidence" I said smiling at him. He stared at me then looked away and scratched his face.

"Sure hey Alec isn't doing anything today how bout you come over and I make you that dinner I promised you" he said.

"Yah that sounds great, hmm I wonder if it will be good" I mumbled to myself. I laughed at the thought of Blood wearing an apron, or burning the food, or both.

"What's so funny?" he said irritated.

"Nothing, nothing, what time?" I asked him smiling to myself.

"Eight"

"Okay eight it is, I'll meet you there"

* * *

><p>"Hey Blood what you doing" Alec said walking into the kitchen.<p>

"What does it look like I'm doing, making dinner" I said shaking the pan.

"I thought we were having take out tonight" he said trying to sample the food. I just started at him then smacked his hand away.

"You do know this food is for you and Alice and that she's coming over right" I said. He just stared at me.

"Are you kidding me? Why didn't you tell me earlier" he yelled.

"I did" I said. _I think._

"Ugh and I look horrible" Alec complained.

"How?" I said. He looked the same to me.

"My hair, it isn't spiky enough, my hair has to be perfectly spiked" he said. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I swear man sometimes your more like a sister then a brother"

He glared at me.

"I gotta take a shower and get dressed what time is it going to be ready by?"

"Eight"

"Am I picking her up?"

"_**Okay eight it is, I'll meet you there"**_

"Yes you are so you better hurry if you don't want to be late" I lied.

He ran into the shower. What are you doing Blood? He's going to go over there and Alice is going to come over here and both are going to wonder where the other is and it's going to be a huge cluster fuck. Blood what are you thinking?

"_**I have an idea…Why don't you hook your bro up with her sis!" **_

I stopped what I was doing. No…no…

_I don't want to hurt her._

But I want her to be mine.

_Your better than this._

So is Alec he loves Alice.

"_**Let's just hope I don't catch her alone on day" **_

"Hey Bro I'm leaving" he said.

Tell him the truth, tell him to stay!

*SHUT*

He left, he's gone, it's to late. Why am I doing this? Am I testing him to see if he's really right for Alice? So what id he is doesn't cheat he's perfect and if he does he's not.

"Alice… I love you"

Ha_. I have a funny way of showing it._

* * *

><p>RING, RING, RING, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK,<p>

I dried my hands off with a towel and went to answer the door.

"Hi Blood" Alice beamed. She changed her school uniform and was wearing casual clothing, it suited her. I looked over her and around.

"Um Blood?" she said. I looked back at her. No signs of Alec.

"Sorry hey come in" I said holding the door open for her. She walked in and looked around. "Where's Alec?" she asked.

TELL HER THE TRUT- "He went out to get some drinks" I said. _Great Blood._

"I see… so what you cooking it smells great" she said.

"Spaghetti" I answered.

"Spa-ge-ti?" she said.

"It's foreign, Alec loves this stuff" I said walking to the stove to stir the sauce.

"I'm sure I will to then" she said.

"Sit it's going to be ready soon" I told her.

"Aren't we going to wait for Alec?" she asked.

"Should we? I mean once you try this your going to want it all to yourself and your going to regret calling him in the first place" I said half joking and half serious.

She laughed. "Blood no matter how good that sounds we need to call him" she said.

"Fine" I said and pulled out my phone. I better think of an excuse for sending him all the way over there in the first place. "Strange" I said out loud.

"What?" she asked.

"He's not picking up" I said and tried again.

Still no answer…

"Again?"

I nodded then hanged up.

"I wonder why he's not answering" she said.

...

...

...

oh no…

**Blacklynx17: Okay I'm done till next time review. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Blacklynx17: Oh my God man I am so dumb. I totally forgot what this story was called. I was sure it had Wonder in it because I wanted it to relate to the game but damn man I felt so dumb.**

**Here is the 7****th**** chapter I still haven't fully written this story out so I'm sulking a bit but hey it will be done one of these days.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, please enjoy this chapter.**

Everything is in Alice's P.O.V unless I say otherwise

_Italic means her thoughts_

_**Bold italic means something that has happened in the past.**_

Wonderful Wonder School

Chapter 7

Alec's P.O.V.

"Meeting you wasn't fate, This is what you call luck, So that we who reflects in those eyes shine I keep looking" I sang as I drove down the street.

I mostly whistled the rest though thinking about Alice and also because I didn't know all the lyrics. Oh Alice, she was a looker. Smart, funny, a little bit on the small size but hey no one's perfect. I pulled up into her drive way and turned my car off.

_I really hope her sister isn't her._ I get shivers just thinking about Lorina. I don't cheat; I've always broken up with a girl before hooking up with another. Hey I broke up with my last girlfriend after Blood told me Alice was interested. It just doesn't make any sense.

Things are going perfect with Alice, why am I willing to jeopardize everything I have with her for this… this… infatuation I have for her sister. I barely even know the girl and yet it's like I'm drawn to her. Maybe I'm just thinking to much about it.

There is nothing between us, it's just me and Alice together until one of us decides to leave. I knocked on her front door hoping to God her father wouldn't answer. From what I've been told he's not the nicest guy on the block.

All I saw when the door opened was a gorgeous blonde angel. My eyes widened at the sight of her. She looked at me and blinked. "Alec right?" she said. I nodded.

"Are you hear for Alice?" she said. I nodded again. _Please be here, please be here. _"She isn't here at the moment" she said. I gulped. "Do you-" I cleared my throat "Do you know where she is at?" I said in my most masculine voice. "I don't actually she doesn't really talk to me anymore" she said. I could hear the sadness in her voice, could see her face falling ever so slightly.

"Lorina right?" I said. She nodded. "Don't worry about it, she's probably going though a phase or something" I said. She laughed. Oh how her laughter sounded like church bells ringing.

"Well I'm just going to go now" I said, _before I do something stupid. _I turned around to leave but she grabbed my shoulder. "Wait please don't go. I'm sure Alice will be back soon, why not you wait here" she said. I immediately thought of their father.

"Whose home?" I asked. "No one just me, Father's working late tonight and Edith spent the night over her friends house" she said. _Don't be tempted Alec. _"Sorry but I should get going my brother's cooking dinner for me at home" I said. _Good job Alec I'm proud of myself. _

"Oh I understand it just get's pretty lonely here without anyone" she said quietly. _FUCK! _"On the other hand if your sure she'll be back I'll stay for a couple of minutes" I added. Her face brightened up. "Come in" she said grabbing my hand and leading me in. _Wow Alice's family is loaded._

Her house was huge and loaded. "Sit I'll go make us some tea" she said then left me in the leaving room. I really shouldn't be here right now. I just need to calm down, calm down. Alice should be here soon (hopefully) so I'm just going to let things run it's course.

"So when did you first meet Alice" Lorina said as she set the tea on the table.

"Um the first day of school, she kinda smacked me" I laughed lightly.

Lorina stared at me then started to laughing.

"That does sound like Alice" she said as she handed me a cup. I thanked her.

"I was actually with Alice the first day but I left to find where the office was, OH MY no wonder she was blushing when I came back" she said.

Lorina and Alice were together? Maybe if I would have stayed longer I would have met her too.

"Let's stop talking about Alice and start talking about you. Do you have a love interest?" I asked.

She drank her tea then answered "No."

I moved a little closer to her.

"Would you like one?" I asked.

"Huh me oh I don't know I've never really thought about it" she said putting her cup back down on the table, I did the same.

"Lorina" I whispered and brushed my hand against her face.

"Alec what are you mmph" I kissed her. I kissed her and didn't stop. She tried to push me away but I pressed on. Finally we parted.

"W-wh-what are you d-doing?" she asked.

Aw she stuttering so cute.

"Kissing you" I said then pulled her back for another kiss.

"STOP!" she yelled. I gave her a while to catch her breath.

"What about Alice?" she said.

"What about Alice" I mumbled as I kissed her neck. I pushed her down so she was laying on the sofa and hovered over her.

"You're her boyfriend I'm her sister we shouldn't be doing this!" she demanded.

"I would have never gone out with Alice if I you hadn't left her alone the first day" I told her truthfully.

Her eyes widened as she looked at me.

"What?" she said.

"It's really your own fault for not seeing me first" I said then brought my lips to hers again.

This time she didn't refuse or pushed me away. She kissed me back. I ignored my phone vibrating in my phone.

**Blacklynx17: Wow this my first time writing in Alec's P.O.V. There wasn't a lot to work with since QuinRose never really wrote about Alec but I think I got his personality alright (I hope). **

**I know this is short and there is a purpose for that but no worries the next chapter will be longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Blacklynx17: Okay finally some BloodxAlice in my story. There's not major but still enough to make you feel all gitty and warm and fuzzy inside. So far this is my favorite chapter (since…..) I'm not going to spoil anything so read and find out (though I'm sure you already knows what's going to happen).**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing.**

**Special thanks to:**

_Val Kyrie-23 - _**I love the story so far too, lol.**

_KawaiiOdango_** - No worries everyone hates Alec but if it wasn't for him we would never have had Blood!**

_TheNextAlice_** - Sorry I could think of words to show express their richnest but you have to admit it was funny; yes, yes he did.**

_I am a stegosaurus asdf movie - _**Wow long name; nice one word review very funny.**

_HaruhiandHikaru_** - OMG I LOVE OHSHC! And I can't spoil the story I'm sorry you just have to wait (I know how you feel though). ****Your review was so funny it had me laughing in class 'people stared -o-**

**I promise you all will be happy once you read this chapter and the next chapter (can't wait!)**

Everything is in Alice's P.O.V unless I say otherwise

_Italic means her thoughts_

_**Bold italic means something that has happened in the past.**_

**Read this and Review Please**

Wonderful Wonder School

Chapter 8

"Well we better not let this food go to waste" Blood said walking over to the stove.

"But Alec-" I started…

"He hasn't answered Alice, probably met an old friend at the store and decided to catch up or something. If I know Alec, and I do it's a twin thing, he wouldn't want us to starve, besides it's not like were going to eat it all of course were going to save him some" he said.

Blood finally wore me down; I gave in.

"Okay" I said and sat down at the table while Blood served me. It was a bowl of what looked like "…noodles?" I asked.

"More like pasta" he said as he served himself and sat next to me.

I looked around my plate.

"No chopstick?" I said.

He chuckled. "Chopsticks no, forks yes" he said then lifted his fork up.

I watched as he stirred his spaghetti then started spinning his fork around in it. He lifted the fork up revealing that the pasta had gotten tangled in with the fork then lifted it into his mouth and ate it. I looked back time on my plate and, confusedly, copied him. In the end there was some pasta hanging out my mouth so I had to slurp it in.

"Good?" I asked.

"You'll get better, how do you like it?" Blood said.

"Surprisingly it is very delicious, I love it" I said.

"I'm glad" Blood said and gave me one of his rare smiles.

I felt the heat rush to my face so I looked back at my bowl of noodles and took another bite.

"Alice is something wrong?" Blood asked me.

"No, no, nothing" I said and started to fidget.

"You sure?" Blood said leaning closer to me.

"Yah I'm just wondering where Alec is?" I said trying to make him focus on anything else other than me right now.

"Yah Alec so tell me how have you two been doing?" he said leaning away from me. I sighed in relief.

"Good things have been normal between us" I said.

"Good? Normal?" Blood questioned.

Gosh how to explain this to Blood... Things between and Alec are confusing so, no he won't get it that way... I know!

"Blood have you ever been in love with someone?" I asked.

He nodded.

"So you know the crushing feeling of love, the butterflies in the stomach, always feeling yourself blushing when they look at you" I said.

"Yah I know the feeling" he said.

"I'm starting to question if I still feel that way with Alec?" I said.

Blood dropped his fork and looked at me bewildered but I continued.

"I love Alec, nothing will ever change that but I'm starting to get that doki doki feeling for someone else. They say when you in love with the person you only think of that single person but lately I've been starting to think of some else" I said.

_What am I saying! Why am I telling Blood this? He probably thinks I'm cheating on his brother but I just needed someone to confess these feelings to and Blood is my more trusting fri- person. I mean just look how he's all silent and junk. I should apologize for ever saying something in the first place._

"Are you telling me this because you know I love you?" Blood said.

My eyes widened. "What!" I said.

"I didn't plan to tell you like this, but it just slipped out of no where but Alice I'm in love with you" Blood said.

He brought his hand to my face, "I love you" he said again and started to lean his face in.

My instincts took over and I slapped him across his face. I quickly regretted doing it and layed my hand upon the cheek I hit and caressed it. He looked at me eyes filled with sadness, regret, confusion, doubt... I felt a stabbing feeling in my heart.

_Please Blood don't cry, please don't look that way in front of me. I can't stand it when you look at me with those eyes. It makes me… it makes me want to give you anything for you to cheer up._

I slowly brought my lips to his and gently kissed him. We parted five seconds later.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I just did that" I said confused and blushing heavily.

"For which part the slap or the kiss?" Blood asked.

"Both I guess look I should just go" I said getting up.

"Wait why are you acting so calm, you should either be slapping and yelling at me or kissing me again and/or crying right now" he said.

"You really thought this through didn't you" I said.

"See exactly your just so calm right now. Why? It's freaking me out!" he yelled.

"I don't know that's why! I'm so confused right now don't you think I know that! I should be furious at you but I'm not because…. because….its not like I hated kissing you" I said whispering the last apart.

"So you love me?" he said.

"No of course not I mean I don't know… I do love you as a friend but I'm Alec's girlfriend, YOUR TWIN BROTHER'S GIRLFRIEND BLOOD! Isn't there some kind of bro code or something" I said.

"I don't care about anything other than being with you" he said.

My heart started beating rapidly.

"See that right there was enough to make my heart beat faster" I confessed.

"Well that kiss made me die and go to heaven"' he confessed back.

I couldn't help but smile; I caught myself.

"See your doing it again, it's just so easy" I sighed and sat down on his couch. He sat next to me.

"Look Blood I don't want to raise your hopes up but I love Alec and I'm staying with Alec. I confess yes I do have some feeling towards you, that I shouldn't have to my boyfriends brother, but that's just what they are feelings" I said.

"So you do like me?"

"Blood that's not the point"

"Answer Alice I love you, you know how I feel now I want to know how you feel" he said staring at me with his intense eyes.

I knew I couldn't lie to him so I told him the truth.

"Since the first day I met you Blood my heart has always been beating faster and slower at the same time. I admit I like you more than a friend should but… you let me go Blood, you gave me to someone else"

"Because I didn't know what I had until it was gone. I don't date girls just for looks, it's more than that to me. I didn't like you Alice, but then I got to know you and... and I fell for your charms Alice"

_It hurt, it hurt so badly. Here someone is who likes me for me and yet I'm breaking his heart._

"Please Blood please don't do this, just stop" I said on the verge of tears.

"Stop what Alice? Being in love with you!"

"Making me fall in love with you!"

He just stared as I started crying. He then scooted closer and pulled me into a hug; I didn't refuse it.

"It's alright Alice" he said.

"Is it?"

"Yes I knew you wouldn't fall for me instantly. I have a plan" he said.

I laughed and wiped the tears away.

"What's the plan?"

"Simply I just have to make you love me more than you love Alec"

"You don't say"

"Yup so be prepared to be wooed Alice" Blood said seductively.

I would have blushed except for the fact at what he said was just so funny. I ended up laughing instead.

"What!" he yelled clearly irritated.

"You haha woo me hahaha you've probably never wooed anyone in your life hahaha who even uses the word woo anymore hahaha" I laughed.

"Alice" he said dangerously.

"You'll probably get your romance advice from Elliot hahaha" I continued to laugh.

The next thing I knew I was being pinned underneath Blood.

"Stop laughing at me I was being serious" he said.

"And that's the problem Blood. You may look like it but your not serious about anything" I said.

"I'm serious about you"

"But for how long?" I said gently pushing him off me.

I know deep in my heart once I told Blood how far me and Alec had gone his little 'crush' would vanish in an instant.

"I'm going Blood" I said dusting myself off.

"Why? Stay!" he said.

"I don't think it's safe for me to be alone with you anymore"

"You weren't scared an hour ago"

"Because I didn't know you liked me an hour ago and who says I'm scared? It's just not the wises choice"

"Love" he corrected.

"You don't even know what love is Blood"

"Love is how we feel about each other"

"Love is how Alec and I feel about each other, not us, this is puppy like"

"Why won't you just admit you love me"

"Because you can't be in love with two people at the same time Blood" I argued.

"You can love two people at the same time"

"You can love them Blood but you can't be in love with them"

He just stared at me; looks like I've won this argument.

"Now for the third time Blood I need to leave" I said heading for the door.

Blood hugged me from behind.

"I'm in love with you Alice. I don't care what you say about me not knowing what love is but I know this much. I do love you. I want you" he softly whispered in my ear.

_Stop, please no more. I need to end this before anything more happens to us._

"I slept with Alec" I said.

His grip loosened but he still was hugging me.

"Can you still say you in love with me knowing I have been with your brother?" I asked.

He stayed silent; I knew I had gotten my answer.

"Good-bye Blood" I said as I brushed him off and left his house.

Deep down I knew I was disappointed that he didn't come after me.

* * *

><p>"I slept with Alec" she said.<p>

It had hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Can you still say you in love with me knowing I have been with your brother?" she asked.

Another ton.

"Good-bye Blood"

She left after that, I didn't stop her. All I could think about was her and Alec. Alice was right, this is against the bro code, even more now that I know they've coupled but… why haven't my feeling wavered? Is this love? I don't even know anymore…

**Blacklynx17: Duh, duh, duuuh! I am so excited finally I'm typing the good part! Every since I started the first chapter I've been waiting to type the next ones. Honestly this was like one of the first chapters I wrote before chapter one.**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed, Review please.**

**Also p.s. anyone know any good japanese artists? I looking for new artists to listen to and there's like a million japanese artists so it's pretty hard to narrow down.**

**ALSO! I'm looking for this one anime with a really buff guy in it and he has long orange hair? I don't know the name and I know nothing of the anime so google was no help so if any body has heard of it please tell me! Remember big buff guy (like a six pack on him) and long orange hair, kinda reminds me of Goku from DBZ at first glance.**

**Thanks got reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Blacklynx17: I don't know what to say. I wrote something but apparently I deleted it so I don't know what I wrote before. I know for a fact though that I wrote 'I love fanfictions'. This sucks man…. I feel less motivated.**

Everything is in Alice's P.O.V unless I say otherwise

_Italic means her thoughts_

_**Bold italic means something that has happened in the past.**_

**Read this and Review Please**

**READ!**

**Okay this first part is in Alec's P.O.V.**

Wonderful Wonder School

Chapter 9

"I need to go" I mumbled against her lips. She didn't respond, just stared into my eyes. "I was suppose to have a dinner date with Alice" I told her. Her eyes flickered and were suddenly filled with regret and guilt. Not wanting to see them anymore I started kissing down her next. I felt her tense up. _Damn I was doing so well before. Probably shouldn't have mentioned Alice._

"Alec"

"Shhhh" I said and kissed her.

"I know how you feel don't worry I'll break up with Alice tomorrow no tonight" I said playing with her hair.

She slapped me.

"Just what is my sister to you! You say you love her then you kiss me!" she screamed.

"It'd complicated, yes I loved her but there's something about her that's lacking, now you, you have it all and that's why I'm drawn to you. I want you Lorina not Alice" I said.

"So your just going to toss her aside" she said.

"For you" I said trying to woo her.

"GET OUT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" she yelled.

"Or what? I'm still going to break up Alice for you. Why can't you understand I want you heck I might even love you" I said.

"Your just saying that all men want is one thing and that's what you want from me then you'll toss me aside!" she said.

I laughed at her.

"Don't worry I've already got that with your sisters help by the way"

She gasped. "And your still breaking up with her!"

"Sad but true" I shrugged.

Man this girl is a piece of work, all the more I want her.

"Lorina, I want you, I know you want me back or else you wouldn't have kissed me back or even invited me in: I said.

"Stop! This is your fault"

"Bzzz wrong remember it's yours for not meeting me first. Don't try to act all innocent Lorina just admit it, you know it was wrong to invite me in but you did it anyway knowing somewhere in the back of your mind you wanted me. Stop fighting it Lorina, you look like the type of girl who gets what she wants so tell me Lorina what do you want" I asked her.

"For this to have never happened"

"Bzzz your lying"

"For you to stay with Alice"

"Wrong again Lorina, I don't think it's healthy to lie to yourself"

"For you to have never come here"

"Wrong again but your getting closer"

"For Alice never being your girlfriend"

"A little close but still a lie Lorina, admit it you wanted me even more knowing I was your sisters" I said.

_Just keep pushing her into a corner, she'll say what I want soon enough._

"I love Alice" she said.

"I don't doubt that for a second"

"I just wish she would stop getting everything" she said.

BINGO! GOT HER!

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear" I said.

…_More or less…_

* * *

><p>"Lorina… Lorina… HELLO LORINA I'M HOOOME!" I yelled throughout the house. <em>Is she out our something?<em>

I walked towards her room and tried to enter, her door was locked. I knocked instead.

"Lorina? You in there? I'm home" I said.

"Yes Alice welcome home" I heard her faintly say behind the door.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Usually she's the first to greet me, well only.

"I'm just feeling little sick"

"Oh well want me to make you anything?"

"No I'm just going to rest" she said.

"Well I know we haven't really done anything together alone for months so I was thinking tomorrow we could… I don't know go to a park or something, drink some tea and play cards like we used to in our old house?" I asked her.

There was no response.

"I know it seems like I've been avoiding you and I'm sorry Lorina. I'm sorry for ditching you at school and I'm for ditching you at home too but I promise to change, we'll start doing more stuff together and I'll even make some days where I only hang out with you, if your not busy with your friends so please say yes. I miss…us"

...

...

...

"Sure Alice but I'm kinda busy tomorrow maybe the weekend?" she said.

I smiled.

"Yes don't worry I'll make up all the time we've been away from each other I love you Lorina" I said and skipped back to my room.

My life is finally starting to look up again, I've got a wonderful boyfriend, I'm finally patching things up with Lorina, even though the whole Blood conflict brought me down things are going to keep getting better, I know it…

* * *

><p>"Blood! Your bro-bro is backy" he yelled.<p>

_Idiot… why Alice dates him, I don't know…_

"Kitchen" I yelled and went back to drinking my tea.

Alec walked in a few minutes later. "Is… that…."

"Spaghetti on the stove" I said.

He jumped up and punched the air then went to serve himself.

_I can't believe he's my twin brother._

"Alice was here, apparently she told me she didn't need a ride here so she stayed for a while then left sorry bro" I said.

"No worries a little bummed she left before I came back though" he said before he dug in.

"I tried to call you, you never answered"

"Traffic was a bitch, plus cops were on my ass didn't want to risk getting pulled over"

I shrugged.

_I know I want to ask him so stop being a wimp and ask him!_

I opened my mouth to say something but…

"Hey Blood when was the last time we did something together?" Alec suddenly said.

"Like together, together?"

"Yah just the two of us"

"We played XBOX all last night together and I totally creamed you ass"

"Shut up, I mean like brothers going out"

I thought for a second.

"I guess that concert before you and Alice hooked up"

_Oh how I dreaded saying that._

"We should go out and do something, maybe throw a party before we graduate"

"Sure, you're the one calling Mom though for that one"

He visibly shivered.

"Scratch that let's go to someone else's party" he said.

We laughed and spent the rest of the night playing XBOX again.

And I had completely forgotten to ask what happened when he arrived at Alice's house.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lorina want to catch a ride with me to school this morning? Alec's picking me up. " I asked Lorina.<p>

We were sitting in the dinning room having breakfast, just Lorina, Edith, and I. Father left early this morning to work again. I don't know why he even bothers coming home. He should just live there while he's at it. _Father_

"Huh oh no Alice I'm quite alright with walking" she answered.

"What! Nonsense you riding with us this morning, get to know you future brother-in-law" I said winking at her then giggled to myself.

"What! I want to see Blood let me ride too!" Edith said looking up from her breakfast.

"Huh not Blood" I said and blushed lightly.

_Though technically he would be my brother-in-law after I married Alec. Maybe that's what she meant, and her I am thinking that she was meaning me marring Blood. Bad Alice though I do wonder what it would be NOPE!_

"First off no to the ride at school, you have your own ride, and second I'm talking about Alec, Blood's twin brother" I told her.

Her eyes started to sparkle.

"TWIN! As in they looked exactly alike" she said.

My eyes sparkled too.

"Yup exactly it's so amazing Edith!" I said.

"Wait so does that mean your dating both of them?" Edith asked.

I blushed.

"NO! What kind of person do you think you sister is?" I yelled and for the rest of breakfast I explained to Edith about Blood and Alec and brother-in-laws, the whole jist of the things until it was time to leave.

"Come on Lorina, his car is outside!" I yelled putting on my shoes. I grabbed her hand before she could protest and pulled her along with me.

"Good morning Alec, oh good morning to you to Blood" I said when we arrived at his car. _Come on Alice, I can't be blushing by just saying good morning to him._

"Morning Alice" they both responded.

"Is it cool if Lorina caught a ride with us this morning?" I asked.

"Sure" Alec replied.

I laughed as Lorina and I entered the back seats.

"And you wanted to walk to school and miss hanging out with these two idiots" I said.

"Hey only one of us is an idiot" Blood said.

"Yah that's right, wait I'm not the idiot!" Alec yelled and they continued to argue while we drove to school.

This is how I wanted my life to be. The three most important people in my life together with me, laughing together.

By the time we arrived at school the warning bell was already rang.

"Oh well Blood we better hurry to class" I said getting ready to run.

"Wait Alice I need to talk to you" Alec said.

"After school honey" I said then gave him a quick peck and speeded walked to class with Blood leaving him behind with Lorina.

…

Maybe that wasn't the smartest move, I still don't want her around my friends, but I trust Lorina. Were sisters for Christ sake, if I can't trust her who can I trust?

* * *

><p>As soon as Alice was out of sight I grabbed Lorina and kissed her senselessly. "Only 8 more hours until I'm yours" I said against her lips. She didn't respond. I didn't complain.<p>

* * *

><p>"You did that just to spite me" Blood said in homeroom.<p>

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh after school honey" Blood said in a girly voice then made kissing noises.

I laughed.

"Since when am I not aloud to kiss my boyfriend" I said.

"You've kissed him, but really? Honey? I've never heard you two call each other pet names" Blood said.

"Aw Blood you jealous, do you also want a pet name" asked.

_Could you imagine that? A pet name for Blood? Me calling Blood 'Gumdrops' or 'Sugar Plum'? Ha, what a riot that would be._

"Ha ha very funny, I want more than just a pet name" he responded.

"And what's that suppose to mean" I asked.

"What ever you want it to mean" he answered.

I blushed.

"So I've seen you haven't told him about is" he said continuing the conversation.

"What about us? …. You mean the kiss?"

"That and how I confessed my feelings and you accepted them. Getting bolder now huh Alice, leading two guys at once" Blood said in his teasing voice.

I blushed redder.

"Please I though you would have gotten over that little crush after I told you about Alec and I" I answered truthfully.

"I said I was serious about you"

"That you did honestly, I don't want to tell him, in fear he would kick your ass if I did, but I am/will after school. That should give you enough time to run and hide. If I were you I'd crash over Elliot's or Pierce's house" I said.

"Nah he'd check there, how about over your though. He'd never suspect a thing and who knows maybe our love will blossom over night" he said very seductively.

I could only stare, wide eyed, at him while opening and closing my mouth, debating on whether or not to say something to him before I just looked away and started listening to the teacher.

_Where did he get the guts to say that?_

* * *

><p>"ALEC!" I yelled when I saw him waiting for me. I jumped to hug him; he didn't hug me back.<p>

"Is something wrong?" I asked concerned.

Usually he'd lift me up and spin me around then kiss me or something.

"Listen Alice" Alec said.

"Yes?"

"We need to break-up"

I felt my heart break in two.

"I'm not going to lie Alice it was fun while it lasted" he continued.

I did nothing, said nothing, felt nothing, just stared at him.

"There's someone else" he added.

I was just frozen where I stood. I knew he was waiting for me to do something, yell, hit, cry, but I couldn't, not in front of him.

He finally gave up into me reacting.

"This is the end Alice good-bye" he said then walked off.

"Alec?" I said finally letting the tears fall.

**Blacklynx17: Done**


	10. Chapter 10

**Blacklynx17: Hello everybody I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**No I'm not done with this story nor will I be done in a while there's still a lot I want to add on in this story**

**Yes Lorina is attracted to Alec, but i wouldn't go so far as like or love yet. Believe it or not but this is kinda her first friend that's a boy (again wouldn't go as far as boyfriend) that's shown any interest in Lorina and actually tried asking her out (well in Alec''s case kissed her).**

**What can I say I guess both Alice and Lorina like the demanding types.**

Everything is in Alice's P.O.V unless I say otherwise

_Italic means her thoughts_

_**Bold italic means something that has happened in the past.**_

**This is Blood's P.O.V.**

Wonderful Wonder School

Chapter 10

"Woo man it's pouring outside!" my brother yelled coming into the house. I lifted up a cup my coffee for him and he took it.

"Why'd you stay out so late it's almost 8" I asked him.

"I had a date" he replied then relaxed on the couch next to me.

"I see" _Fucking Lucky Ass Bitch._

"Blood go out and get us some donuts here take my car" Alec said handing me the keys.

Any other day I would have chucked the keys back at his head and told him to go out himself but today I wanted to leave before he stared talking about the things he did to Alice. I put on my coat , grabbed an umbrella and left without a seconds hesitation.

_Wow it really was raining down hard. _I turned the heater up high as I drove to the donut shop.

_Ding-a-ling_

"Welcome" the shop-keeper said.

"Hey could I get a dozen donuts and a hot cocoa" I said.

He brought me my junk and I paid the man.

_Ding-a-ling_

_Man it's freezing outside! _I got inside the car and put the bag down. I took a sip of cocoa while I started the engine. _I must admit this cocoa tastes so perfect in this kind of weather. _I was just about to drive off until I saw blonde!

"Alice?" I whispered to myself.

No it couldn't be, she had her date with Alec I'm sure he'd drop her off, _but then again…_

"Ugh shit" I said shutting off the engine and walking into the storm outside. The closer I got to the blonde figure the more I was convinced it was Alice. I found myself running towards her in the end.

"ALICE!" I yelled and grabbed her shoulders. I spun her around so I could see her perfectly.

"Alec?" she said.

I pushed the bangs out of her eyes,

"No it's me Blood, and here I thought you'd never get us mixed up' I said and chuckled lightly. She didn't laugh with me.

"Alice-" I looked at her; she looked broken, dishearten.

"What happened!" I demanded.

_Why does she look like this? Why was she in the middle of the rain by herself? Why didn't Alec drop her off at her house after their date?_

"Come on" I said wrapping my coat around her and leading her back into my car.

"Alice why are you here by yourself?" I tried to ask in a lighter tone of voice.

"Was locked out my house; I forgot my key" she finally said.

"Of course you did, I'm taking you back to my place" I said. I'm not just about to leave her in the middle of the rain like this.

"NO!" she yelled.

"And why not!" I yelled back.

"I'm not letting you sit outside your house in this kind of weather" I told her.

"I don't think Alec wants to see me" she whispered.

I stomped on the brakes and looked at her.

"What happened!"

She stayed quiet. _I swear to God Alec!_

I took some deep breaths then continued driving.

"Don't worry he's not home" I told her.

_So what if he was there, she doesn't need to know there. I'm not about to leave her alone right now, in the end I'll just sneak her in if she doesn't want to see Alec or the other way around._

I brought her to the front of door, leaving the donuts in the car. "One second" I said and checked inside for Alec, great he was taking a shower. "Come inside" I said grabbing her hand and leading her to my room. I looked down at her and started blushing. I dug around in my drawer looking for a shirt for her to wear.

"Here um wear this for now, you can call and see when someone will be home my phone is on the dresser, I'll be right" I said and excused myself from the room.

_I saw her bra! I saw her underwear! God why does our uniform turn see-through when water is added?_

I could feel the heat rushing to my face.

_Not now Blood, forget the fact that Alice is getting undressed in your room, you have bigger things to do._

I walked into the living room hoping Alec was done with his shower, which he was.

"Hey Bro didn't hear you come back…where's the donuts?" he said.

"Tell me Alec, what did you do today?" I asked.

"Dude donuts"

"Alec, What. Did. You. Do."

"Okay man chill, I told you I went on a date"

"With who?"

"Our Mom! Who do you think?"

"Was it Lorina?"

…

…

…

"What's your problem Blood?"

"I need to know Alec! What happened after school?"

"I don't see why it's so important to you, but I might as well tell you seeing as you're her closest friend and all. So after school I broke up with Alice, she didn't say much, didn't even cry; I was kinda surprised. I just left her there and went to meet up with my new girlfriend"

"You broke up with Alice! Just out of nowhere?"

"What can I say I found someone better"

"Alec what happened yesterday when you went to pick up Alice?"

"She wasn't there, Lorina was though. She invited me in then… we kinda hooked up" he said.

_I knew it._

_I just knew it._

_This was all my fault. If only I didn't send him away, but I can't take all the blame. He was the one who decided to cheat._

"She was real against it at first, but once I told her I would ditch Alice for her she got real into it"

"WHAT THE FUCK ALEC! How could you cheat on Alice!" I yelled.

_Even though I was sure Alice already knew._

"It takes two to cheat Blood. Why don't you yell at Lorina also?"

"Because you're the only one here now!"

"Hey this isn't my fault!"

"Then whose fault is it!"

"It's Lorina's. Remember how I told you I met Alice? Apparently Lorina was supposed to be with Alice that day. I told her 'it's your own fault for not seeing me first.' If only Alice would have left instead of Lorina or if I would have stayed longer I wouldn't have-"

I didn't let him finish; that was my last straw. I aimed for his face and swung with all my might. When it connected he staggered back a little before completely falling down.

"I'm ashamed to be called your twin brother, your donuts are in the backseat of your car go get them your fucking self" I said throwing the keys at him then walked back to my room.

_WHAT THE FUCK! WHY THE FUCK! FUCK! I can't even be mad at him… scratch that I can but FUCK! I know I'm part of the reason they broke up but!_

I slammed my door closed, completely forgetting I had a guest for a second.

_WOW!_

"Um Alice?" I questioned making sure my door was locked. Alice walked over to me, my blanket covering her what I assume *gulp* naked body.

"Alice what are you doi-mmph" I didn't finish due to the fact she pulled my neck down and kissed me.

For so long I've yearned for her touch, but not like this.

"Alice wait stop" I panted.

She let go of her hold of me and dropped the blanket.

_Or continue…_

No Blood this is wrong! You know she is only doing this because Alec broke up with her.

"Please" she whispered. She was shaking a little and had a tear coming down her cheek.

"Love me" she said and kissed me again.

I couldn't stand it any longer, how could I not give her what she wanted? Even if it was Alec's name she was calling.

"Alec"

_No Alice it's me Blood_

"Alec"

_I'm not Alec, Alice_

"Alec!"

_Why can't you see that I love you?_

"ALec!"

_Please Alice look at me!_

"ALEc!"

_Look at me!_

"ALEC!"

_LOOK AT ME!_

"BLOOD!"

…

…

…

_What?_

I smirked to myself. Even if I was just the rebound guy, it was my name she screamed at climax. I had a chance.

**Blacklynx17: Again short chapter, and again I don't know why. **

**For those who don't know or was confused when Alice was yelling Alec's name, that was when Alice and Blood was *cough cough* having intercourse *cough cough*. So yah during that you usually call out your lover's name but in this case Alice was calling out Alec's. **

**That is all.**

**If you were confused about anything else please just asked me.**

**I hoped you enjoyed, please review! Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Blacklynx17: Hello everybody OMG I just had a great idea for this story, I finally realized how to enter the other WonderWorld characters who love Alice =D**

**I'm so excited now and thank you everyone who reviewed for my last chapter, I can't wait to see the future ones.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Everything is in Alice's P.O.V unless I say otherwise

_Italic means her thoughts_

_**Bold italic means something that has happened in the past.**_

Wonderful Wonder School

Chapter 11

_… I feel numb._

_… Numb and tired._

_… Maybe pain too but I can deal with the pain._

_This isn't the first time I've lost someone I loved; I'm pretty sure it won't be the last either._ _Oh Mother I miss you._

I tried to move around, but found myself unable to, I groaned in frustration.

"Are you finally awake?" a voice said.

"Alec?" I mumbled.

"I really wish you would stop calling me that, open your eyes and look at me" the voice said again.

I listened to the voice and met his emerald gaze.

"Finally, do I look like Alec to you?"

"Blood" I said.

_What am I doing here? Why am I waking up next to Blood?_

… _UNLESS!_

"He really did cheat on me didn't he?" I asked.

Blood's face fell as he nodded.

"Here I was hoping it was a dream, so let me guess you found me wandering the streets and decided to take me home and screw me?"

"Not intentionally, you made it very convincing" Blood said and cracked a smile.

_How could he be smiling in a moment like this? I just used him to get over Alec and he's smiling?_

"What the fuck are you smiling about? I just used you for sex"

"Because your finally looking at me" Blood said and smiled again.

I felt a stabbing pain in my chest.

"I called you Alec last night, didn't I?" I asked him.

Yet again he made the same sad face and nodded.

"I'm sorry Blood I should go" I said getting up.

"No wait" he said.

"Why is Alec still in the house?"

"No he left pretty early today must still be mad at me for fighting him yesterday"

I felt an overwhelming rush of worry flood throughout my body.

"Is he alright? How bad was he hurt? How could you?"

"Your worried about him? After what he's just put you through!" Blood yelled at me.

I flinched.

"I really should go" I said.

I wrapped the top blanket around my body and stood up. Just because I slept with him doesn't mean I don't feel embarrassed being naked in front of a boy. I looked around, searching for my clothes. Before I could bend down and reach them Blood stood up and grabbed me.

"Let go of me Blood" I said and started struggling, well attempted to struggle, I didn't have the energy to be fighting Blood off right now.

"Blood let me go" I yelled.

"No, I want you to stay" he said.

"Can't you see how bad I feel right now!"

That seemed to catch his attention.

"I used you Blood! I knew how you felt and I just fucking toyed with your emotions! Can't you see hmph-"

Blood silenced me with a kiss.

"Why Alice? Why can't you see me? I don't care that your using me, use me for as long as you like. Why can't you see Alec's not the only one who loves you!"

He paused to see if I was listening or not. He had fully caught my attention with he's last sentence.

"Last night was one of the greatest nights of my life! It would have been better if you were saying my name, but still in the top ten. And stop saying you were using me! I knew what I was getting myself into and you did too. If it would have been anyone else other than me I knew you wouldn't have slept with them. You love me Alice, it could have only been me" he said.

"Only because you look like Alec" I said. I knew it was a low blow, but I wanted to leave, I didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Alice go out with me!" Blood said.

"W-what?"

"It's not a question, it's a demand. I'm not going to try and 'woo' you because that's not the real me. I'm taking responsibility here now go out with me"

"NO!" I yelled.

"But you love me, and I love you. Alec's gone now what's stopping you?"

"Don't you think I know my own feelings Blood!" I yelled.

He shut his trap.

"I've recently learned that I love you Blood" I confessed.

This shocked him.

"So why not say yes?" he responded.

"How could I go out with you when I still have all these feelings for Alec? I still love him Blood, it wouldn't be fair to either of us. Why Blood? Why are you doing this to me? Your making me hate myself more and more the longer I talk to you!" I cried.

_I'm a horrible daughter, a horrible sister, a horrible friend, above all a horrible ex-girlfriend._

"Say it again" he said.

"I hate myse- mmph" he quickly kissed me before I could finish.

"Again" he commanded as we parted.

"I hate my-"

He kissed me again,

"I ha-mmph"

And again,

"I h-mmph"

And again.

Each kiss was more intensifying than the last one.

"Do you still hate yourself?" Blood asked.

I didn't respond fearing what he might do next.

"So the reason your refusing my offer is because you still love Alec, more than you love me?" he said.

I couldn't speak, how could I after hearing how bad that sounded. In my head it sounded much less appalling.

"Alec blamed Lorina for cheating on you. He told me when he kissed her he said 'It's really your own fault for not seeing me first' that was a dumb move. What he should of said was 'It's really my own fault for not finding you first.' I made the same mistake Alice. It's not your fault that Alec broke up with you. It's my fault for not realizing my feelings sooner, for hooking you two up in the first place, it's my faulting for not getting hit by you first Alice" he said.

It was such a beautiful heart filled confession. If he was talking to any other girl they would have jumped into his arms and kissed him senselessly, but he made one mistake.

"Alec cheated on me with Lorina?"

_It wasn't true_

"Oh shit he didn't tell you?"

_I made sure they weren't close_

"Listen Alice I'm sorry"

_Lorina wouldn't do that to me_

"Just forget the first part"

_Lorina loves me_

"Your lying" I whispered.

"Huh"

"YOUR LYING" I said louder and slapped him.

I started hitting his chest, screaming at him,

"Liar! Your lying! Lorina is my sister! Lorina wouldn't do that! Lorina!"

He finally grabbed my fists, pure angst shone on his face.

"Why would I lie to you Alice?"

_Why would he?_

_._

_._

_._

_But that would mean…_

"Aaaaaahhh" I screamed at the top of my lungs and cried.

"Why me? Why? Why me?"

Blood just pulled me into a hug and comforted me, whispering 'I'm sorry Alice' over and over again in my ear.

* * *

><p>"Alice-"<p>

"Shhhh let's no talk about that subject" I told him.

Somehow we ended up on his bed, him holding me close.

I wanted to die right now.

"We missed school" he said.

I nodded in agreement.

"Hungry?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"If you want I can take you home now" he said.

I flinched. I'm pretty sure he felt it because the next thing he did was run his fingers through my hair.

"Do you know what I want?" I asked.

"No, tell me"

"I want to stay right here all day" I said.

He laughed lightly at my response.

"That can be arranged" he said.

"Don't get me wrong, I still refuse to go out with you. I just don't want to be alone right now and I definitely don't want to see Lorina, all I want to see is you" I confessed.

He hugged me tighter.

"Is that an order?"

"It's called a confession"

"Well then I accept. I love you Alice" he said.

"I know"

That day all I did was stay in Blood's bed. Blood left a couple of times to fulfill his restroom needs and to get us food, but I stayed put on his bed. That night I offered Blood if he wanted 'to couple' but he refused. I finally talked him into it saying I would only call his name and his alone.

We made love that night. I didn't mind, as far as I knew I loved him, he loved me, and it helped numb the loneliness. I still feel guilty for taking advantage of him though.

Alec didn't come home that night.

**Blacklynx17: Well wow finally Alice and Blood's relationship is going somewhere (that you've read so far). Next chapter will be better and more longer, I've been tired man typing your so lucky I finished this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Please don't think badly of Alice, she just got her heart broken and now has realized that Alec was not only cheating but cheating with Lorina.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Blacklynx17: Okay so couple questions asked to me, first how bad is Lorina going to get?**

**Hopefully not to bad, I mean in the manga I hated the shit out of Lorina because I thought "How could you be so happy to Alice knowing you stole her boyfriend?" In the end it's not only hers but Alec's fault too so I want to say she won't get worse but hey you never know, it just comes to me. One thing I can say is Alice is going to get very worse HAHAHAHAH!, in a funny way.**

**Okay another person asked me if I was a man? Kinda shocked someone asked me that and it got me thinking do any males read this story? If so review and tell me because I'm just dying to know.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter, thank you every one who has reviewed and thank you everyone who will review! Hope you enjoy!**

Everything is in Alice's P.O.V unless I say otherwise

_Italic means her thoughts_

_**Bold italic means something that has happened in the past.**_

Wonderful Wonder School

Chapter 12

Time: 7:00 am

Location: Blood's bed

Mood: Sleepy

"Are we going to school today?" Blood asked.

I snuggled deeper into his chest.

"No"

Time: 7:10 am

Location: Blood's bed

Mood: Still Sleepy

"Are we going to stay here all day like last time?" Blood asked.

"Stop talking and go to sleep"

Time: 10:20 am

Location: Blood's bed

Mood: Dazed

"I'm going to take a shower" Blood announced trying to break my grip on him.

"No! I'll *blushing* take one with you" I said.

_I can't believe I just said that._

"You don't want to be left alone" he said.

It wasn't exactly a question since he already knew the answer.

"Woo shower with Alice" Blood teased and gave me one of his famous smirks.

I blushed harder and punched him in the chest.

Time: 10:40 am

Location: Kitchen

Mood: Hungry

"Okay I understood the shower, but really? While I'm cooking?" Blood asked.

He was currently standing in front of the stove cooking us eggs while I had my arms wrapped around his waist.

"Stop complaining isn't this what you wanted, me all to yourself?" I said.

I took a deep breath, breathing in his scent. He smelled of jasmine and roses.

"Yes, all to myself" he replied.

"You smell like a woman" I told him.

"Did you just smell me?"

Time: 10:50 am

Location: Kitchen

Mood: Clingy

"Okay this isn't going to work" Blood announced.

We were sitting at the table eating breakfast, eggs and toast, but Blood couldn't really eat due to the fact that I was hugging his eating arm. He attempted to eat with his other arm but that wasn't going so well.

"I got it" he said then the next thing I knew I was being lifted up onto his lap.

"Say aah" Blood said as he lifted up a spoon full of eggs to my mouth.

I did as told.

"Good my turn" he said opening his mouth.

I grabbed a piece of toast and lifted to his mouth, he bit it.

"Delicious" he said then gave me a quick peck on the lips.

Time: 12:00 pm

Location: Living Room

Mood: Cozy

"Is there anything you want to watch?" Blood asked me while he flipped through the channels.

"_You"_

I thought and giggled to myself.

"Nope" I said snuggling closer to him.

"I love you Alice"

"I know"

Time: 1:00 pm

Location: Blood's Room

Mood: Relaxed

"Wanna go out today?" Blood asked me.

I was looking in Blood's dresser mirror brushing my hair. Surprisingly Blood had a lot of hair products and more than five different brushes. I always wondered how he got his hair so perfect.

"No, not really" I responded.

"Not going home today either?"

I put the brush down.

"Only if you want me to"

Blood walked up and hugged me from behind.

"Never" he said and kissed my cheek.

I smiled at his childness.

"What about tomorrow, school?"

"I said you could go to school without me Blood"

"There's no point in going to school without you Alice" Blood said.

I touched his arm.

"Were going to go back someday through, chances are we won't face Lorina unless she comes looking for you" he added.

_Way to ruin the mood Blood. _

I droppepd my hand. I know I'm only staying here to avoid her, but I'm just not ready to face Lorina. She would never do that to me, but why would Blood lie?

_Mother…_

"Can I brush your hair?" Blood asked.

"You want to brush my hair?"

Time: 1: 25 pm

Location: Living Room

Mood: Annoyed

"No Alice you hold down the R trigger to shoot" Blood said.

"Oh then how do I jump?" I asked.

"X button" he replied.

...

...

"Hey stop killing me"

"I'm just standing there"

"Then why do I keep dying?"

"BECAUSE YOUR BLOWING YOURSELF UP!"

"AAAAHGH!"

Time: 2:25 pm

Location: Blood's Bed

Mood: Comfortable

"Blood are you happy?" I asked.

I was laying on Blood's bed reading a manga while Blood was playing with my hair.

"Yes why?"

"Isn't it boring being here all by yourself with just me?"

"I prefer it this way with just you"

"Even if I'm just using you?"

"Who says I'm not using you too?"

"You do"

"When did I say that?"

"When you say you love me"

"I love you"

"I know"

"You know that's not what I want to hear back"

I smiled.

"I know"

Time: 4:00 pm

Location: Living Room

Mood: Hesitant

If he isn't going to say it then I might as well.

"Alec isn't back yet" I said.

"I've noticed" he said back.

"I wonder what he's doing?" I confessed.

_Or who he's doing?_

Blood was on top of me in a matter of seconds.

"Let's focus on what WERE doing" Blood said taking of his shirt.

I laughed at him.

"I'm glad to see you smiling"

Time: 6:00 pm

Location: Bathroom

Mood: Pensive

Another shower, but this time by myself.

_Strange it doesn't hurt as much as it did when Alec and I made love. Maybe it's because I've gotten used to it._

Anyway Alice come on get your act together. I need to figure out what I'm doing? Okay so…

Fact's:

-I've been sleeping over Blood's and Alec's house for the past two days trying to avoid Lorina and Alec.

-Haven't been at home

-Haven't been to school

-Haven't called home

-Is sleeping with Blood to forget some old feelings

Wait that's not right… it's only half right…

-Sleeping with Blood to get over old feelings also because I'm in love with him and I want to.

_I want him._

I smiled to myself.

_And he wants me too._

_**I love you Alice**_

…

_**it's my faulting for not getting hit by you first Alice**_

_No Blood it's my fault for-_

Knock, Knock, Knock,

"Alice are you okay? You've been in there for half an hour" Blood yelled.

I smiled at his concern for me.

"I'm getting out soon" I yelled back.

"Alright"

"HEY! Blood!"

"Yah?"

"I love you!"

…

"I know"

Time: 7:00 pm

Location: Living Room

Mood: Amusing

"Want do you want for dinner Alice?" Blood asked.

Right before I answered the front door handle starting jiggling. I ran to Blood's room top speed and hid in his closet. A few minutes later I heard someone enter.

"Alice?" Blood whispered, I heard his footsteps.

I peeked out the closet door.

"Blood?" I said.

He was currently looking under his bed. Once he heard my voice he looked up at me.

"Of course, it's always the closet" he said then walked over to me. He helped me out of the closet and pulled me into a hug.

"I take it as a no for dinner?"

Time: 9:00 pm

Location: Blood's Bed

Mood: Relaxed

"Alice?"

"Hmm"

"What are you thinking about?"

… "My Mother"

"What about your Mother?"

"How she would handle this predicament"

Blood looked at me bewildered.

"Between you and me?" he asked.

"No between me and Lorina, maybe you and Alec too. I haven't really gotten that far"

"And how would your Mother handle it?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. This probably wouldn't had happened to her" I answer.

"Tell me, about you Mother"

"My Mother… She… was very beautiful, Lorina was the spitting image of my Mother" I said then hesitated.

"Go on"

"My Mother was very wise. She had the answers to everything. She was also the kindest person in the world. There was nothing she wouldn't do for us and… and…"

Strange when did I start crying?

"Alice"

"She could flip a pancake in the air, hahaha she loved us very much" I cried.

"She still does Alice. Just because she's left doesn't mean she's gone. She'll always be with you inside your heart" Blood said.

I smiled.

"Yes, oh wow I haven't talked about my Mother in ages, it's kind of refreshing. Hey Blood tell me about your Mother" I asked.

Blood grimaced.

"My Mother…. Words can not begin to describe my Mother but some come close for instants vain, conceded, abusive, drama queen, basically the opposite of everything you said about your Mother times three, I mean she's, she's, scary" Blood said then shivered.

"Scary? Your scared of your Mother?" I said and raised an eyebrow.

"I never said scared more like cautious around her"

"Your Mother sounds very interesting, I would like to meet her one day" I said.

"No, not happening. Trust me I'm doing you a favor even Alec is scared of her" he said.

"You don't say, well I'm tired so I'm going to bed night" I said and faced the opposite way from Blood and pulled the covers over my head.

"Shit, Alice I'm"

"It's not your fault I just need to get over it" I interuppted.

Blood didn't say a word and just hugged me from behind. I neither refused or pulled away.

"I love you" he said.

I sighed.

"I know"

**Blacklynx17: Yah lot's of AlicexBlood love! Man this is what was lacking in the other chapters but finally I have some and I'm not going to stop until its just LOVE! I think I'm going crazy took me 3 weeks to write this chapter sorry for the late update but atleast it's longer than the others.**

**Read and Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Blacklynx17: Hello everybody I hope you enjoy this chapter**

Everything is in Alice's P.O.V unless I say otherwise

_Italic means her thoughts_

_**Bold italic means something that has happened in the past.**_

Wonderful Wonder School

Chapter 13

"ALICE! BREAKFAST! GET DRESSED!" Blood yelled.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

_When did he get up?_

I looked beside me at his clock. It read… 8:12AM.

_The real question should be why he woke me up this early?_

I just started to stretch before I heard footsteps walking my way.

"Alice wake up!" Blood said coming into the room.

He was wearing a frilly apron with a spatula in one hand. I giggled a bit.

"I know, I know, I look sexy right now but come on and get dressed breakfast is ready" he said.

"Aw can't I just eat it while wearing your shirt?" I asked.

Since I didn't know I would be bunking up with Blood for a while I didn't pack anything. I had been wearing his shirts and using his toothbrush since I've been here.

"As much as I'd like that no, now hurry"

After a few kicks on the bed and a sigh I finally got up and got dressed in the only outfit I had here, my school uniform. Thankfully Blood had been so kind and washed it for me. I went to his mirror and brushed my hair for a while then I exited his room.

_He isn't making me go to school is he?_

"Hey Blood your are-" I cut myself off as I walked into the living room and say them.

"ALICE!" they yelled.

My eyes widened and before I knew it I was running up to hug them.

"ELLIOT! PIERCE! OH MY GOD! What are you guys doing here!" I yelled.

They both hugged me back and we were having a nice little reunion moment until Blood had to go and ruin it clearing his voice and then glaring at the two when they didn't release.

"Come on Alice your pancake is ready" Blood said..

After they released me I went into the kitchen. "Pancakes really Blood?" I said then sat down at the table, eagerly ready to be served. Elliot and Pierce sat on both my sides. I haven't had pancakes in ages, mostly because I don't know how to cook up.

"Hey Blood! Blood! Can you flip a pancake in the air?" I asked.

He just looked at me,

"Um.. No" he said.

I faked cried.

""Aw come on Blood try for Alice" Elliot said.

"Yah Blood" Pierce encouraged.

He finally sighed and caved in. "Fine" he said and held up the frying pan. He started to shake the pan.

"Countdown guys" Elliot said.

"And a three" we chanted.

"And a two, and a one" we yelled as Blood flipped it into the air.

The pancake did three flips before it landed on top of Blood's head. Elliot and I busted up laughing while Pierce just laughed quietly along side us.

"Yah, laugh it up this ones yours Elliot" Blood said grabbing the pancake from his head then slammed it onto his plate.

"Aw come on really? I come ditch school to hang out with and Alice and this is how you repay me?" Elliot complained but still was starting to butter the pancake to eat.

_It's like he's saying one thing and doing another._

"What your ditching school? I thought it was a holiday" I said.

But that wouldn't make since because if it was a holiday that would mean Alec would be here.

"Yah Blood called Peirce and I and told us to come over" Elliot said. Pierce just nodded in agreement.

"Why would you do that Blood?"

"Eat first" Blood responded putting a pancake on my plate, I didn't complain.

All during breakfast not once did Elliot or Pierce asked me why I was at Blood's house or why I haven't been to school…

* * *

><p>Many, many pancakes later Blood decided to talk.<p>

"I'm leaving" he said.

I panicked, "WHAT!"

"Not like that, I'm coming back, but I need to leave and do some shopping. I called Elliot and Pierce over so they could keep you company" he said.

I smiled, happy that Blood's always thinking about me. But wait I'm also sad that he's going to be gone. I needed Blood. He numbed the pain with Alec, he made me feel… loved and special. I can survive without him for a few minutes.

"When will you be back" I asked.

"In a couple of hours" he said.

"WHAT!" I yelled again.

I can survive for a few minutes but a couple of hours! No! I think Blood felt my distress because he walked up and hugged me close.

"I'm sorry but I need to go out, were running low on food and I'm pretty sure we can't survive on love. I'll be back quickly though" he said.

I buried my face in his shirt trying to memerize his scent.

Blood sighed. "You know what never mind, I'll just send one of these idiots instead of me alright?" he said.

_I knew he wanted to get out, but he also wanted to be with me. Gosh Alice stop worrying so much. If I come on as too clingy he might not love me anymore and think of me as annoying. Then what will I do? Your thinking to much Alice just push him away._

"No it's alright I have Elliot and Pierce I won't even your gone" I said and attempted to smile.

He smirked. "But I want you to notice" he said.

"Too bad I'm not noticing now hurry up and leace so you can come back to me" I said.

"Aw no good-bye kiss?"

"If I kiss you that would mean I'm noticing you and want you to stay"

"Fine, Elliot, Pierce I'll be back later don't attempted to do anything to my Alice while I'm gone or else!" Blood said dangerously. He then looked at me and smiled.

"Bye, bye Alice" he said then very quickly kissed my lips and left.

I sighed in frustation then in sinked in. He was gone. I started to feel the pain and lonelyness until…

"So Alice you and Blood huh?" Elliot said grinning ear to ear.

"Yah I guess" I said.

He ran up and lifted me in the air, spinning me around.

"Oh I'm so happy for the both of you; you don't know how long I've been waiting for this, CONGRADU:ATIONS" Elliot yelled and laughed.

I couldn't help but smile and laugh with him.

"Thank-You-Elliot-Now-PUT-ME-DOWN-PLEASE!" I struggled to say.

"Oops sorry" he said gently placing me back on my feet. He patted mt head.

"Hey um Alice? I always thought you were dating Alec" Pierce said.

_*STAB*_

"Well isn't it obvious Alice realized Blood was the best so she dumped him" Elliot said.

"Actually that's not it, Alec dumped me" I said.

They both froze and looked at me.

"He cheated" I added quietly.

"Peirce let's go kick some ass" Elliot said.

"W-wh-What! I just got out of the hospital, I don't want to go back in" Peirce complained.

"Guys no worries apparently Blood already took care of him" I said.

The last thing I wanted was Alec getting hurt, even if he hurt me. Elliot was just staring at me for a good minute or so before he started laughing hysterically out of nowhere.

"Oh my god, *wheeze* oh my god" he said then went back into laughing again.

"Elliot breathe" Pierce said.

"So THAT'S WHY Alec had been walking around school with a black eye ha ha ha oh my god that's priceless haha" Elliot laughed.

_Come on Alice your better than this hold it in._

"When people asked Alec about it he would either say 'fuck off' or 'shut up and go to hell'" Elliot continued.

Pierce was now getting caught up in Elliot's laughter but not me.

"I thought it was because of something embarrassing like he tripped and fell or a little girl decked him but no Blood punched his ass out. He got a black eye from his little bro-bro" he said.

I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Hahahahah oh my god I wish I could see that" I laughed out loud.

"It's so funny Alice. I think Blood punched Alec straight between his eyes because both of his eyes look black" Elliot laughed.

"I think you can still see Blood's fist mark" Peirce laughed.

And that's all we did, we laughed at how Blood punched Alec for a good five minutes. I laughed so hard my ribs started hurting so I sat down on the couch. I started catching my breath.

"Thanks Elliot I really needed this" I said.

Elliot hopped over the couch and out his arm around me.

"Anytime Alice that's what friends are for, if you can't I got some more stories mostly about Blood and I" he said wiggling his eyebrow.

I leaned into his embrace.

"Maybe later" I said.

Elliot stiffened for a few seconds then slowly began to relax.

"So Alice if you don't mind me asking why are you at Blood's house? I mean we all thought you were sick in bed since you were missing school" Pierce said.

"Well after Alec broke up with me I tried to go home but was locked out so I just wandered the streets till Blood found me" I sad.

"Way to ruin the mood Peirce" Elliot said.

"Oh I'm so sorry Alice" Peirce said groveling to me.

I grabbed his hand, "no worries you two are my friends, if you can't tell your friends who can you tell" I said.

Elliot had tears in his eyes.

"You remembered" he said.

I smiled, "of course now do you want to hear the tale of Blood and Alice or not?" I said. They scooched closer and gave me their full attention. I didn't mind having them close to me, I felt loved.

"So Blood found me, took me to his home, knocked out Alec"

I felt some laughter on Elliot's side.

"then he became the rebound guy" I said.

_And I don't know why but Elliot found that line extremely funny._

"What is it this time Elliot" I asked.

"I had this conversation before with Blood, he was planning to get you to be his, I told him to get you to break up with Alec then go after you. He said he didn't want to be the rebound guy" he laughed.

"I always knew he got his romance advice from you" I giggled.

"Honestly as soon as I woke up I was going to leave but Blood wouldn't let me. I asked him why then he confessed" I said.

Elliot stood up and yelled "Yah that's my man!"

Me and Peirce just started at him. He sat back down quietly.

"Sorry please continue"

"Right after that he told me Alec's cheater was my sister Lorina" I said.

_Seems like I ruined the mood this time._

"Obviously I didn't believe it at first, but he asked me why he would lie to me. I couldn't think of any reason but I still didn't want to believe him. After that I didn't want to go home anymore, and I didn't want to go to school and risk seeing both of them so the only logical thing to do was to stay with Blood which I have been doing" I said finishing up my story.

"So are you going to be coming to school anytime soon" Pierce asked.

"Well I have missed a couple of days maybe tomorrow or Friday" I wondered.

"Pick tomorrow because it is going to be a day you'll never forget" Elliot said then laughed maniacally.

"This prank that your doing, it doesn't involve me does it?" I asked.

"Who said anything about a prank? And no, no it doesn't" he said.

"Okay then let's watch some TV" I said. And we did.

* * *

><p>"Hey Alice I'm back" I heard Blood's voice.<p>

I looked behind me and saw Blood coming in with a whole lot of grocery bags. He looked at me and smiled then he froze.

"I thought I told you two to not do anything to my Alice" Blood said menicently.

I looked around and saw the situation. Elliot's arm was around my shoulder and Pierce had his head on my other shoulder holding my hand… yah this looked bad. Elliot and Pierce immediately let go of their hold on me move and moved as far away as the couch would let them.

I frowned. I lost all my warmth from those two, I'm all cold now. I turned back to Blood who was glaring at the two of them. He's probably wondering if he should through the bags at them or just drop everything and jumped them.

"Blood" I sang.

He looked at me.

"Welcome home" I smiled.

That seemed to do the trick because I saw his body relax and he smiled.

"I'm home" he said and kissed my head. He walked into the kitchen afterwards.

"Th-th-a-a-anks a-a-a-lot A-ali-ce" Peirce struggled to say.

"Yah I thought he was going to kill us. How'd you do that?" Elliot said and leaned towards me. Suddenly a bag of potato chips collided with his head.

"That's far enough Rabbit" Blood said from the kitchen.

I laughed as Elliot held the back of his head and muttered something. "Sorry" I mouthed towards him. Elliot just nodded, who knew Blood would be the jealous type. I picked up the chips and started eating them.

"Thanks Blood" I said putting the first chip in my mouth.

Elliot had reached over to get some but…

"Elliot I have a jar of peanut butter with your name on it" Blood said.

I laughed again.

"Aw Blood! Come on the chips hit me so aren't they for me?"

…

*BAM*

Tsk, tsk, tsk, I take my sorry back. Should have stayed quiet Elliot.

**Blacklynx17: Okay hope you liked the new chapter. Sorry it took so long to update I just have been extremely busy so yah please review! There might have been a few mistakes because I did fix it but when I saved it, it didn't work so yah sorry.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Blacklynx17: Hello everyone sorry it took so long just been really busy. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoy this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

Everything is in Alice's P.O.V unless I say otherwise

_Italic means her thoughts_

_**Bold italic means something that has happened in the past.**_

Wonderful Wonder School

Chapter 14

"Thanks for inviting them over Blood, I needed a good laughing" I told Blood while I jumped onto his bed. Elliot and Pierce left around 3, leaving just me and Blood in the house. After all that excitement I needed a good resting. "Anytime Alice I'm glad your happy" Blood said.

_And I was happy. For the first time since Alec's break-up I was happy. It's strange I'm more happier being with Blood then I was being with Alec._

"Blood?" I asked.

"Hmm" he responded.

"We should go out on a date" I said.

"You serious?"

"Yeah I want to give us a try so let's go out on a date like real boyfriend and girlfriend's do"

"So does this mean were boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I grimaced.

"Blood I still-"

"I know, I know, had to give a shot didn't I? So okay our date how's Saturday? We can meet at Celadon Park in front of the swing sets"

"It's a date" I said then winked.

Blood smiled and bend down to kiss me.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Blood! It's me Alec! Look we need to talk!" he said.

Everything seemed to slow down like time had frozen.

Blood had gotten up and walked towards the door.

"What about?" he said.

"What do you think! I'm sorry man it's just our fights have never gotten this bad and listen I just want to make-up okay? God let's just go out and talk my treat!" Alec said.

Time seemed to move forward again and things had gotten very tensed in the room. I walked up to Blood and touched his shoulder.

"Go" I mouthed.

"I don't want to" he whispered.

"He's your brother and he wants to make-up with you, I have no right to ruin that Blood. Go I'll be here when you get back" I whispered back.

Blood sighed.

"Give me five minutes" Blood yelled.

"Cool I'll be in the front" Alec said.

…

"I can't believe you talked me into that" Blood said.

"He's your brother Blood you can't stay mad at him forever" I said.

"I can try"

"Blood don't be like that. If it wasn't for me you two wouldn't even be fighting right now"

"Don't say that"

"If you honestly don't want to make-up with Alec than fine go tell him and stay here, but if there is just the slightest part of you that wants to then go" I said.

I knew I had him now.

"You'll be here when I come back?"

"I promise, pinky swear cross my heart"

He briefly kissed me.

"Don't leave this room"

"I won't"

"I'll be back soon five minutes tops" he said then kissed me again.

"Alright already, go, shoo, shoo" I laughed.

He took one of his jackets and put in on.

"Love you" he said.

"Bye-bye Blood" I said.

He left. I waited a few minutes until I was positive that they had left, then I waited a few more minutes. When I knew no one was here I layed on Blood's bed.

_School's tomorrow with Alec and Lorina. I wonder how I'm going to react if I see one of them… or both. Well Alice whatever happens tomorrow happens right now I should be focusing on… Blood._

_Blood loves me, so much he's letting me sleep over his house without telling his brother, skipping school because I am, he even fought his brother for me! The question is do I love Blood that much? What if the situation was in reverse?_

_What if I loved Blood but he was dating Lorina, but Lorina cheated on Blood with Alec? Would I let Blood sleep over my house? Probably. Would I skip school? Chances are no because of my Father, but then again chances are he wouldn't even notice. Would I have fought Lorina?_

… _No I wouldn't. There's no way I could fight Lorina, my lovely sister wouldn't even know how to fight. Lorina couldn't even kill a fly. I'm sure I love Blood but I also love Alec._

"AAHHH I NEED LOVE ADVICE!"

…BINGO… Wait a minute, I don't know his number… unless. I started frantically looking for Blood's cell phone. I didn't see him take it when he left. I found it five minutes later on top of his dresser.

Even if they aren't good friends he should at least have his number.

B,B,B…. yes Boris call.

_BRING…. BRING…. BRING…. CLINK… "You have reached the voice mail of 'uh do I say it now? Hey it's Boris you know what to do!"_

I hanged up and called again.

_BRING…. BRING… "Um hello?" _

"Hello Boris it's me Alice" I said.

"_HOLY CRAP ALICE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? ARE YOU OKAY?" _he yelled.

I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Boris, Boris! Yes I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine. Sorry for missing so many days, but I'll be coming to school tomorrow" I said.

"_Phew that's good to know, the twins were rally worried about you Alice"_

"The twins? What about you" I teased.

"_Well I was too alright, so where are you? Why are you using Blood's phone to call me?" _

"Well the thing is I need some love advice"

"_Um could you repeat that?"_

"I need some love advice"

"_Okay so you actually did say that. You want love advice from me?"_

"Well yah Boris your one of my most trusted friends. I don't have any girlfriends to talk to and I'm only comfortable saying my secrets to you" I confessed.

"_Aw Alice I wish I could hug you right now. Okay shoot tell me your problem"_

And I did, I told Boris everything. From the dinner with Blood to Alec wanting to make up with him, excluding the sex of course.

"And I don't know what to do Boris. I love Blood I really do, but…. I still have feelings for Alec, it just wouldn't be fair"

"_So Alice if Alec walked up to you right now at this moment and apologized for cheating and swore to never do it again then kissed you what would you do? Would you forgive him?"_

"Honestly if he didn't kiss me then it would have probably taken longer but still yes, I would give him another chance and maybe kiss him back. I wouldn't forgive him immediately but surly after time I would forget that it ever happened" I answered but that was all imaginery. I know Alec's not going to want me back. Who would compared to Lorina.

"_That is a problem, seems you do still love him. I still say me, Elliot and Peirce should jump his ass again"_

"It's enough to what Blood did, just leave him alone" I said but smiled. I really do have friends that care for me.

"_I'm egging his house"_

"He lives in an apartment… with Blood"

"_Scratch up his car then"_

"Isn't that a low blow though? Aren't cars men's 'babies'?"

"_Pants him in gym class in front of everybody"_

"He's a senior, he doesn't have P.E."

"_Wait till he's asleep then right 'IDIOT' on his face with permanent marker"_

"Boris, that's going to be very difficult, nearly impossible since we don't have class with him"

"_Okay I got it, I'll tie his shoe laces together"_

"Alright I guess that's the least harmful one"

"_Then push him down some stairs!"_

"BORIS!"

"_Hahaha, alright back to your problem Alice I have a solution! Close your eyes"_

"Done"

"_Now clear your mind"_

I took several deep breaths.

"It's cleared"

"_Now what do you see?"_

"Nothing, it's pitch black"

"_Good now imagine yourself"_

I tried too. I concentrated real hard and finally there I was, standing still, lost in the darkness.

"_Now imagine yourself running"_

"Running why? Is someone chasing me?"

"_No okay imagine your chasing after someone"_

Me chase after someone?… concentrate… concentrate… Mother. There she was, my light within the darkness. She was standing there far away from me. 'Mother'. I started running after her.

"I'm running" I stated.

"_Alright you running, and running, and running, then you trip and fall"_

I flinched. Even though this was all in my head I would imagine it would hurt.

"_You look up and see two hands offering to help you up"_

I looked up and saw them.

"_Now which hand do you choose?"_

"Let me guess the left is Alec and the right is Blood's"

"_You won't know until you pick a hand and see the face"_

"This won't work"

"_And why not Alice? Just try it"_

"I can't it's too unrealistic"

"_And why is that?"_

"Because Alecwould be the only one offering his hand"

"_Oh"_

"Yah Blood would have picked me up then hug me close asking if I was hurt" I said smiling.

"_Yahoo! I did it! Yes! I didn't think it would actually work but it did! It seems you have your answer now Alice"_

"It seems I do, thank you Boris. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I said.

"_Alright bye Alice"_

"Bye Boris" I said and hanged up.

I have my answer, he's going to be so happy!

Blood….

**Blacklynx17: SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I have just so busy and again I'm sorry but hey next chapter will be up soon and yeah read and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Blacklynx17: Thank you for all the reviews. Here is the newest chapter, hope you enjoy.**

Everything is in Alice's P.O.V unless I say otherwise

_Italic means her thoughts_

_**Bold italic means something that has happened in the past.**_

Wonderful Wonder School

Chapter 15

"If were going to talk and make-up can you at least have the decency to take off the sun-glasses" I told Alec.

We were sitting in a small café a few blocks away from where we lived. From the minute we left till now we haven't sent a single word to each other.

"Gee I would love to, but can't due my black eyes" Alec said.

"I thought your eyes were ooohhh" I said then paused.

Alec took off his glasses. I started laughing. I had no idea I did that much damage. I didn't know whether to apologize or to keep laughing.

"Blood his isn't funny" he said, but he didn't convince me. Pretty soon he started laughing with me. About 5 minutes later the laughter ended.

"Now that the awkward moment is gone let's get down to business" he said.

I stared at him. A minute went by in silence. I finally decided to speak.

"I'm not apologizing" I said.

Alec stared.

"I don't expect you to seeing how your in love with her" he said.

I knew he was bluffing me so I stayed calm.

"I have zero interest in Alice that way" I replied back.

"Then what do you call punching me out when I told you about Lorina" he said.

"A loyal friend, just wait until her other friends hear about it" I said.

I wasn't trying to threaten him, more like make him back off the subject. It didn't seem to work though.

"Loyal friends don't give their twin brothers black eyes oh wait I forgot your ashamed to be called that" he said.

I felt the hidden meaning in his words. It never dawned on me how much I hurt him by saying that. I didn't regret it at the time but…

_This was exactly what Alice wanted me to do, make up with Alec. It took a lot out of him to try and make-up with me. Hell more than a lot, I was surprised he didn't come after me after that hit. Maybe the pain was too much._

"That is the only thing I regret saying that day. I will apologize for that one"

Alec looked at me. I gave him a 'what' look.

"Well aren't you?" he said.

"Aren't I what?"

"Going to apologize"

"I just did"

"You saying the word 'apologize' isn't apologizing to me. You have to say the words 'I'm' and 'sorry'" Alec said showing hand gestures for the last two words.

"I don't do I'm and sorry" I told him.

"Ugh were you always this stubborn?" he asked then cracked a smile.

I knew what I had been forgiven. I shrugged in response.

"Maybe"

"Always keeping cool huh Blood? Remember when we were little? You always cried and followed me around saying 'aniki, aniki'" Alec said.

And then I did a rare thing not many people can make me do, I blushed.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him.

This caused heads to turn to is to see all the commotion was about, but we didn't care.

"Ah there's the emotions" he said.

"Thought I lost you for a second Blood"

"What now Alec" I asked him.

Finally the moment deciding if we stayed brothers or just fade out.

"What do you mean what now?"

"We can't just act like none of this happened, you loved Alice, I'm in love with her, things are not going to be normal"

"I thought you had zero interest in her"

"Alec I'm serious"

"That's the thing Blood I can't believe that! Your not serious about anything, I was starting to thing you were gay! That would explain Elliot being around you 24/7" he said.

I waited for his laughter, it never came. He was being serious.

"Alec in no way am I or will I ever be gay" I said.

_Alec thinks I'm not serious… just like Alice did._

"Alright, alright, so you and Alice huh? Isn't it weird, you know since I was dating her" he said.

"Well let me date Lorina for a while and you figure it out"

"No man! Back off Lorina's mine" Alec said.

I've seen my brother get possessive over things before, but not like this.

"I was joking" I said.

"Oh" he replied.

"Listen if this is going to work between us we need to fix things between them"

"Alec and Lorina" I questioned.

"Yes Lorina says Alice hasn't been home in days and hasn't tried contacting her once" Alec said.

I resisted the urge to say 'gee I wonder whose fault that is?' but if I wanted to remain brothers I needed to pitch in.

"She's fine Alec, she texted me saying she was over a friends house"

Well it wasn't a complete lie. No need to tell him she's become our new roommate. Alec let out a sigh.

"That's good to hear, I never meant for things to get this bad" he said.

"Then what did you after breaking up with her for her sister" I semi-yelled.

"I didn't tell her it was Lorina, just someone else" Alec said.

"What difference does it make the question is how are you going to make-up with her?"

"What do you mean by make-up?"

"Isn't it obvious! I love this girl so she's going to be around me more hence you man. I can't just bring her over when your out, you need to be able to at least be able to say hi to each other"

"Is it weird that I feel something inside when you say you want Alice?"

"Honestly I would have left if you didn't, at least now I know you really loved her"

I somehow feel relieved a little.

"Okay so before we get off topic here all is forgiven, no harm done. You have your girl and I have mine end of discussion. Can we go back as brothers?"

"No" I said and smirked when I saw his shocked face.

"We can go back as twins" I said.

Alec then smirked with me then we fist bumped.

"Alright cool let's start planning, first priority, I think, is to get Alice to go back home and speak with Lorina" Alec said.

I nodded in agreement.

"She doesn't know about Lorina so I was thinking"

"She knows. I talked to her and it slipped out"

Alec looked at me.

"Blood how long have you been in love with Alice?" he asked.

"Hmm let's see a few months after you two had been going out. One day I just saw her differently and I never felt the same way again about her"

"You're an idiot for handing her over to me"

"So I've been told" I said.

Alec looked away for a second then spoke.

"Blood, truth moment I kinda… actually I did… I slept with Alice" he said kinda rushed.

_So have I_

"I know" I said.

Again Alec looked at me shocked.

"Truth moment, that night you kissed Lorina, I made a move on Alice"

Alec stared.

"What she do?"

"She slapped me"

Alec smiled. "That's my girl"

I glared.

"Used to be girl" he corrected himself.

"I kissed her then told he my feelings. She told me about you two hoping it would change them"

"Did it?"

"Nope not really"

"Well probably because your used to my seconds aye Blood" Alec joked.

I rose from my seat and tried to hit him but he caught my fist.

"Sorry too far" he said.

I took some deep breaths and composed myself.

"New rule: Don't talk about Alice" I said.

Alec nodded.

_Might as well tell him._

"Another truth moment, Alice confessed her love to me and we made love" I said.

_Several times._

It was Alec's turn to try and hit me. I let the hit impact. It's the least that I owed him. I fell out my chair.

"Now were even" Alec said.

I picked myself up and brushed myself off.

"Good" I said.

I rose the chair back up and got back into my seat.

"Here" Alec said handing me a napkin.

"Your nose is bleeding" he added.

I touched my nostril and looked at my fingertips, blood. Alice was not going to be happy.

"Good swing" I said.

"Not as good as yours"

"Back to Lorina and Alice. Now that you've told Alice my plan is ruined" he said.

"She doesn't believe me. I tried to convince her but she doubts me. She still loves Lorina. I think deep down though she knows. Best thing to do is keep them separate for a while longer" I said.

Just let Alice cool down and think it over.

"So let Alice stay over her friends a couple more nights?… Alright but what do I tell Lorina?

"Tell her she's at a friends house and won't be coming home for another week'

"That sounds like a plan"

"Now that we've sorted through things I'm going back home" I said.

"Why we haven't even ordered yet?" he said.

"I wasn't hungry in the first place"

…

…

…

"She's at our apartment isn't she"

…

…

…

"Good-bye Alec" I said and walked away.

**Blacklynx17: Well that went well. I was nervous for Blood but things are better between the two of them. Only problem now is how is Alice and Lorina going to make up? I wonder…. Until next week! Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Blacklynx17: I don't think this FF is going to be over for quite a while now. I don't know if you all should be thrilled or disappointed. This chapter is pretty long so enjoy!**

Everything is in Alice's P.O.V unless I say otherwise

_Italic means her thoughts_

_**Bold italic means something that has happened in the past.**_

_**QUICK QUESTION: Does anyone enjoy reading this?**_

Wonderful Wonder School

Chapter 16

I slowly heard the door open and saw Blood walking in. I smiled at him.

"Hey how'd it go?" I asked.

He walked up to me and kissed me.

"That well huh?" I said.

"Alright, we made up I guess" Blood said all salient. I laughed.

"Told you Blood, you should listen to me more often" I said.

"Yeah, yeah, what about you?" Blood said.

"Me? Well I read all your manga's other than that pretty boring"

I can't tell Blood I choose him over Alec yet, I wanted it to be a surprise. Question is how should I surprise him? Maybe wait until he asks me to be his girlfriend again or maybe I should ask him out? Or, or, or-

"Alice you okay there? Your kinda zoning out" Blood said.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine, great, superb just excited about school" I lied.

"I'm glad, you finally get to see all your friends and your sister" Blood said.

… "Yeah real excited"

"Um Alice you already said that"

"Oh so I did"

I totally forgot about Lorina while I was talking to Boris, damn.

"Come on let's watch a movie" Blood said.

I only nodded and followed him. Blood said Alec is with Lorina. Alec said there was another girl. Lorina has said nothing, maybe because I haven't seen her but still.

_That night Alec kissed Lorina…_

That can't be right, she had plenty of times to tell me that day. What am I doing? Doubting my sister! Lorina loves you! She would never do anything to harm or betray me! I wonder how many times I have to tell myself that before I start to believe it?

* * *

><p>Woke up, took a shower with Blood (very sexy), ate a granola bar on the way to school, went to 1st period with Blood, went to 2nd period with Boris, met back with Blood for homeroom, Nutrition came.<p>

Got to talked to the twins, I comforted them by kissing their cheeks, Blood wasn't happy about that. Was welcomed back by everyone, felt nice to have friends. Watch Elliot's prank go horribly wrong. Elliot gave a can of peanuts to Boris, Twins distracted Elliot while Boris put a lizard down his back (apparently he's scared of lizards), watched Elliot do the chicken dance trying to get it out, watched Boris laugh and open the can of peanuts, watch whip cream shoot from the can and land on his face. Me and Blood could not stop laughing.

Bell rang, went to third period, went to fourth, half way through school still no sign of Alec or Lorina, I'm happy but still cautious. Lunch came, enjoyed it with everyone, Blood sneaked a kiss from me, I excused myself to go to the ladies room, I turned the corner and saw her… Lorina.

* * *

><p>"HEY BLOOD!" Alec yelled.<p>

I turned around and saw him walking towards me. Thank god Alice went to the restroom.

"Hey Bro" I said as we fist bumped.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"Good, surprised to see you at school, didn't see you when I got up" I told him.

"I just wanted to give you some time" Alec said and winked.

"Whatever man what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Nothing, was hanging out with Lorina then she left, you?"

"Lunch with the gang"

"I see, so when you wanna start operation get Lorina and Alice together?" he asked.

"Since when did we give it a name?"

"Since today okay! So when?"

"I don't know let's wait a week on it before we let them meet at least. For now let's try our best to avoid each other at school"

"Alright that sounds good"

"Good now leave before Alice comes back from the restroom"

"Alright Blood peace oouuuu- wait did you just say the restroom?"

"Yes, why?"

"Lorina just went to the restroom" Alec said.

"You don't think?"

"Nah what are the chances of them going to the same one?" Alec asked.

Just then a group of students ran pass us. Alec and I knew one of them so we called out his name.

"Hey where's the fire?" Alec asked him.

"Didn't you hear? There's a fight going on!" he said.

"Yeah near the girls restroom" his friend said.

We both looked at each other.

"SHIT!"

I guess the chances were pretty high.

* * *

><p>I wonder how I would react when I saw my sister again. I knew exactly how she would react though. Her eyes would widened, like now. She'd gasp then yell out my name, "ALICE!" Then she would come running to hug me, which she was currently doing. I held my hand out though and took a step back.<p>

"Alice?" she questioned me, stopping right in front of me.

"Do you have something to tell me Lorina?" I asked her.

She wouldn't betray me like this, even if she did she would have told me at least.

"Where have you been! I've been worried sick about you! He told me you were over a friends house, why didn't you call?" she yelled.

"Who told you Lorina?" I asked.

I know sure as hell it wasn't Blood.

"Um" she started but was interrupted by a ringing. Lorina dug into her bag and pulled out a cell phone. I looked at it.

"Father bought us all one, if you would have came home he would have given you yours" she said.

She flipped her phone open to read what I assumed was a text. Her eyes brightened then her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Lorina do you mind if I see your phone" I said.

She looked up at me.

"The phone's not important Alice we were discussing why you've been missing, I was getting ready to call the police" she said.

I reached for Lorina's phone anyway and grabbed it.

"We will discuss it after I look at it" I said.

I unlocked her phone and click on the messages. I clicked inbox and there was his name, 'Alec'. My hands started shaking. I click and read the last message he sent.

'_Lorina babe I need to see you! Come back to me my love XOXO'_

"Alice what's wrong with you?" Lorina asked grabbing her phone back and putting it away.

I couldn't describe what happened next. All I saw was red and all I felt was rage. I raised my hand and slapped her.

* * *

><p>By the time we got to the restroom there was already a huge crowd.<p>

"ALICE! CALM DOWN!" I heard Lorina yell.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME LORINA! I'M YOUR SISTER!" Alice yelled back.

I started pushing my way through the crowd.

"Move it!" I yelled.

"Alice!" Lorina yelled again.

"Now Lorina! Really! Like what the fuck! How could you take Alec from me!" Alice yelled.

"Alice listen!"

"No Lorina! I bet you were the reason we broke up!"

_No that would be me._

"Alice he kissed me! I told him about you! He was going to break up with you anyway!"

"Fuck you Lorina! You always had everything! The looks, the brains, the friends, you had everything in the palm of your hands! For once I had something good going on in my life! My life was going great but you had to fucking ruin it!"

_Again me._

"What are you talking about Alice? You had everything, I didn't care about any of that stuff! I never wanted to be pretty or be popular! I just wanted real friends like you did! I wanted Edith to love me like she did to you! I wanted Father to notice me like he did you!" Lorina argued.

_Shit! Stuffs about to go down._

"THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT! Edith ignored me for SIX MONTHS! We finally started talking to each other again and that shit with Father is a bigger lie! You know you were his favorite! Don't try to play that card on me!"

I finally made my way to the front where I saw Alice and Lorina battling it out.

"Alice were sisters! Can't we talk it out!" Lorina pleaded.

"Fuck you! Your not my sister! Your just some bitch who fucked my ex-boyfriend" she said then was going for a hit. I ran up and grabbed Alice's waist and pulled he back while Alec stood protectively in front of Lorina.''

"What the fuck! Let me go Blood" Alice yelled and started squirming.

"No it's over come on" I said pulling her away.

"It's not over until I take my rage out on her" Alice said and started struggling more while Alec comforted Lorina.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!" Alice screamed.

We all froze and my grip on Alice loosened. Lorina stepped in front of Alec and stared at her sister.

"I was always on your side! I never doubted you when Blood said it was you who Alec cheated with! I always had your back Lorina… but you just walked up to me and didn't say a word! No I'm sorry or it was my fault Alice! You just acted like I didn't know! That was even more fucked up then you fucking my boyfriend!" she yelled. Alice was crying.

I heard the murmurs of the students around us agreeing with Alice. I had to admit, even if it wasn't my place, that Lorina did fuck up. She should have told Alice, man I shouldn't have told Alice. Maybe Lorina would have told her.

"I was going to tell you" Lorina mumbled.

"That's bullshit! You weren't ever going to tell me were you Lorina?" she yelled.

She stayed quiet.

"WERE YOU LORINA!"

"I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU!… when the guilt was too much" she said.

Alice wiped her tears away.

"Fuck you Lorina, I hope you enjoy my sloppy seconds" Alice said.

Lorina seemed deeply wounded because she didn't say anything back, she didn't even move. Alec had to retaliate for her.

"And your just my seconds to Blood!" he yelled.

No matter how much I wanted to deck Alec we were on better terms now and that wouldn't be setting a very good example for Alice. Instead I picked up Alice and plopped her over my shoulder.

"It's time for us to take our leave hope you enjoyed the show everyone" I said walking off with Alice.

"Wait! I'm not done yet! Blood let me go! Alec has a penis the length of a crayon!" Alice yelled as we walked off.

This earned laughter from me along with everyone else of hearing distance. I mentally patted Alice on the back for that one. Once I walked a safe distance from everyone, Alice stopped ranting so I placed her down. As soon as she was standing on her own two feet she hugged me tightly.

"I'm so over Lorina and Alec" she mumbled in my chest.

I knew she was lying. She was acting like me when I wasn't forgiving Alec.

"Your just saying that" I told her. She froze and looked at me.

"I'm sorry I still love him" she said.

Even though I already knew that, it still hurt to hear it be said out loud.

"It was to be expected he was your first everything" I said.

Alice blushed lightly. It wasn't fair how after all he did to her he could still make her blush!

"Do you still love me?" she asked.

This caused me to blush.

"Of course you were my first everything" I said.

This caused Alice to blush even redder and we looked away from each other.

"Blood" she said.

"Hmm" I hummed.

"Ask me to out again" she said, I looked at her.

"Ask me to be your girlfriend again" she repeated.

I stared dumbfounded at her.

"It happened Blood, you've made me love you more than Blood. I choose you! I want to be with you, I want to be happy with you" she said.

I was about to scoop her up and kiss her senselessly asking her over and over to be mine but something in the back of my mind stopped me.

"Alice I need to tell you something" I said seriously.

"Can't it wait till after I say yes and kiss you" she said.

_I only wish. She had the right to know though. I didn't want our relationship to start off with lies and secrets. I didn't want to repeat Alec's mistakes._

"You won't want to say yes after I tell you" I told her.

"What is it Blood?" she asked.

"I was a cause that led you and Alec to break up" I said.

Alice's smile slowly faded.

"That night, when we first kissed, even though I knew you didn't need a ride I sent Alec over to your house anyway. I didn't know what I was thinking I just wanted you so badly. I thought if he came back I would back off since he proved himself to be faithful" I continued.

"But he didn't" she said.

"Alice listen-"

"You're the reason we broke up" she said.

Now that was a fucking lie.

"I may have sent him over there on a wild goose chase but I didn't tell him to stay there! I didn't tell him to get with your sister!" I yelled.

Calm down Blood.

"Your right" she said.

That shocked me.

"It seems I'm the one to blame" she said.

What? Alice turned away from me and started walking away.

"Shit Alice" I said and reached for her.

"Don't. Touch. Me." she said.

I retracted my hand and stared at her. Alice had been broken one to many times before and I just delivered the final blow.

"Stay away" she said and starting walking away from me again.

I had everything I ever wanted and I just lost it just like that.

**Blacklynx17: Okay I had finished this chapter! Read and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Blacklynx17: Here is the newest chapter of mine. This one is longer and should have a happy ending. Don't misunderstand this isn't the last chapter! There will be plenty more. Read and Review. Enjoy my fans. **

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter.**

Everything is in Alice's P.O.V unless I say otherwise

_Italic means her thoughts_

_**Bold italic means something that has happened in the past.**_

Wonderful Wonder School

Chapter 17

Alec, Lorina, Blood… there all the same. They all want to cause me misery and suffering. I kept wandering the halls till the bell dismissing lunch rang. I didn't have the strength to walk back to class let alone sit in there and pretend to pay attention. Instead I walked to the nurse's office and laid on one of the beds.

I never wanted to come to Japan; I was perfectly happy back in England. I didn't have problems like this in England. All I had to do was get over my Mother, ignore Edith and Father, and play cards with Lorina every Sunday. Now all's that ruined. The worst part was there was no one to talk to. I missed my Mother.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Liddell, Ms. Liddell, school's over Ms. Liddell time to get up" the nurse said. I blinked a few times then opened my eyes and rose from the bed. I thanked her and left the room. I had a dream. It was a short one but still a dream. I saw my Mother; she was smiling with my Father's arms around her. I remembered seeing a picture of them together like in my dream back at home.<p>

The dream gave me a recklessly brilliant idea. It was almost like my Mother was sending me a message to me. I was wrong earlier; there was only one person I could talk too. Only problem was I would be risking my life in doing so.

* * *

><p>"ALICE!" Edith yelled running up to me.<p>

I bent down and caught her, hugging her close.

"You're back! I missed you" she said.

I had almost forgotten what being missed by Edith felt liked. So far it was nice.

"I missed you too. Tell me is Lorina home?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"What about Father?"

She nodded.

"He's in his office" she said.

"Well I better go tell him I'm home" I said releasing her.

I walked down the halls to Father's office.

"Boundless confidence Alice" I chanted to myself.

Finally when I arrived at the door, I took and deep breathe and entered. Like always Father was behind his desk with mountains of paperwork surrounding him.

"Knock next time before entering" was the first thing he said to me.

He hasn't even looked up to see who it was yet. I just walked over and stood in the middle of his room. He quickly took a glance at me then went back to his paperwork.

"Well speak" he said.

_Keep calm Alice._

"I hope you didn't come to waste my time like usually"

_You got this Alice._

"Why'd you come here if you were going to just stand there like an idiot!" he yelled.

I slowly took a deep breath then walked over to his desk.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I put my hands on the edge of his desk then slid them across knocking everything off of it. His papers, his pens, books, office shit, all of it onto the floor. My Father's face started to turn red and I knew he was about to yell at me but I beat him to it.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"I AM TIRED OF GETTING IGNORED AND BEING TREATED LIKE SHIT BY YOU! TODAY I AM TALKING AND YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!" I continued.

"You were a good Father when Mother was alive! Not a great one but not a bad one either, but all that shit went downhill when she died. Since then you've been ignoring us! IGNORING YOUR ONLY THREE DAUGHTERS! Lorina and I are grown up now but could you imagine how that must have been like for Edith!" I yelled.

He opened his mouth to say something but interrupted again.

"SHUT UP! That's not why I'm here today! My life is fucked up right now; it's fucked up big time. Now for once in your life you are going to listen to my problem and tell me what to do because Mother isn't going too and you're all I have left! So please could I take FIVE minutes out of your busy schedule to ask my Dad for advice!"

It felt good to let it all out. All those feeling I've had bottled inside since Mother died. Even though I didn't release all of them, the bottle was only half full now. We stayed quiet for a minute or two.

"Don't you ever come into my office, throw my things, and yell at me ever again Alice" my Father said.

Did he just miss the whole reason why I did all of that? I was about to start yelling again but he continued talking.

"Since you did all of this just to have my attention though well now you have it. Five minutes. Tell me your problem then leave me alone" he said.

I smiled. I actually got through to him.

"It might take more than five minutes to explain" I said taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"Well try" he pressed, eyes narrowing.

I could tell he was trying his best not to yell and kick me out.

"It goes back to the first day of school. It involves Lorina, my ex-boyfriend, and was my soon to be new boyfriend but I don't know anymore" I said.

"You had a boyfriend" Father said.

Nice to see that he hasn't lost his Fatherly instincts.

"Yes now save the question for the end because I'm pretty sure I'll be answering all of them while I tell the story" I said.

For once in my life I didn't lie. I didn't lie to Father and I didn't lie to myself. I told him everything. From meeting Alec to Blood walking Edith home with me. To sleeping with Alec and then sleeping with Blood after breaking up with Alec and all the school ditching. Even the fight with Lorina and all the words I called her. Father just sat there and listened to me.

"So I finally told Blood I choose him then he told me how it was his fault for Alec cheating on me" I said.

Finally he asked me a question.

"He didn't tell Alec to cheat did he?" he asked.

I shook my head as a reply.

"Well then how is it his fault? He can still be blamed but it's not completely his fault" Father said.

"I don't know what to do anymore" I confessed...

Father took a deep breath.

"You remind me so much of your Mother" he finally said.

I looked at him.

"She was always getting into trouble like you, nothing at all like Lorina; she took after me" he said.

I don't know what shocked me more! My Father talking about my Mother or him comparing me to my Mother.

"Well there's only one question left Alice. Are you going to forgive him and be happy?" he asked me.

"What?"

"It sounds like you really love him Alice. Even though what he did was wrong his heart was in the right place" Father said.

I don't think I've ever heard Father compliment someone like that before.

"I don't know when I think of Blood all I think about is what he did to Alec and me" I said.

"Alec was a wolf. He would have broken your hard sooner or later. Blood just made him do it sooner. You need to decide yourself Alice. Forgive Blood or find someone new" he said.

I nodded.

"Thank you for your Fatherly wisdom" I bowed and made my way out of his office.

"You better not be pregnant" Father said while I opened the door.

"Don't worry I used protection" I said. The other times.

"Good because if you were I'd have to disown you" Father said.

I laughed and looked back at him. He was staring back at me. Maybe Lorina was right about Father and me. I think I would have been the only one to have gotten his joke.

"I love you Dad" I said then quickly exited.

What to do, what to do? Lorina should be home soon or maybe Alec's taken her out or something…

"Alice"

I turned behind me and saw Edith.

"Are you troubled Alice?" she asked me.

I smiled and patted her head.

"A little" I said.

She suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Come on I have the solution" she said.

I let Edith dragged me to her room. When we entered in the middle of her room was a lamp resting on a table next to a chair with her bed across from it. It reminded me of a shrink's office.

"Here lay down" she said and pushed me towards her bed. She then ran into her closet and came back out wearing a white coat and some glasses. She picked up a notebook and pen then sat on the chair.

"So tell me what seems to be the problem?" Edith asked.

"Um Edith where did you learn about this?" I asked.

Not many kids know about shrinks or what they do, how they dress, and what their office looks like.

"Doesn't matter answer the question" she said.

Hmm I am still confused maybe Edith could shine some light onto my situation.

"I'm troubled" I said.

She wrote in her notebook.

"Go on" she said.

"I don't know if I can forgive Blood or not" I said.

"Tell me who is this Blood person you speak off" she said.

"Edith are you kidding me?" I asked.

"Shh your suppose to play along" she said.

"Oh right well Blood is…well he was suppose to be my future boyfriend but… well he was my friend first then he became my best friend then my future brother in law then the rebound guy and wait I shouldn't be telling someone your age this" I said coming into realization.

Edith looked at me.

"Okay Blood's a close friend, I'm in love with" I said.

Edith nodded.

"So why not your boyfriend?" Edith asked.

"He broke my trust Edith I don't think you'll understand" I said.

"Well do you still love him?" Edith asked.

"I think I do" I answered.

"And tell me what do you feel when you see Blood with other women?"

…

"Anger, jealousy?"

"You love him Alice give him a chance"

"Is that your advice?"

"Yup so you better listen" she said.

"I'll consider it Edith I'm going to rest now thanks" I said.

"Love you big sis night" Edith said.

"Love you too" I said and left her room.

Hmm… it felt strange saying I love you to Edith. I quickly got to my room and locked the door as I entered. I jumped onto my bed face first. It felt good to be in my own bed again. I reached to turn my lamp on, by the nightstand, and saw cellphone on it.

_This must be the phone Lorina was talking about._

I picked it up and turned it on, it had a standard background. I clicked the contacts

3 Total

Dad

Edith

Lorina

*click*

Delete?

*click*

Contact deleted

2 Total

I shut my phone and placed it back on the nightstand.

Everyone is telling me to go back with Blood so why don't I? It just shows how much I really loved Alec. I can't help thinking what would have happened if Blood wouldn't have interfered. I don't know if I can forgive him. Crap we still have a date tomorrow… it would have been our first as a couple…

I sighed.

!

Huh? Is that a shadow? I quickly turned off the lamp and stared at the door. I saw someone's shadow, they were just standing there, waiting.

* * *

><p>"Hey Blood what are you getting ready for?" Alec asked me.<p>

"I'm going out" I said.

"Really where? Hold up let me get dressed"

"On a date" I added, well hoped.

"Oh Alice forgive you?"

"I'm about to find out" I said grabbing the car keys from the table and my jacket.

"Don't wait up" I called out while I left.

Saturday at Celadon Park is what I told her. In front of the swing set. I started driving to my destination.

_Maybe I should get her something… like some flowers or candy? No, no that's not me besides Alice isn't the kind of girl who can be won over with gifts… What if I mess this up? What if she doesn't show? Focus Blood to many what ifs. She is going to show, she loves you!_

I parked my car and started jogging to the swing sets. Maybe just to calm my nerves after seeing her there waiting for me… only she wasn't. Well we never decided on a time! I looked down at my clock; it was 10:23 am. Alice never wakes up before 11am on a weekend. I just have to wait…

11:00am

She just woken up now, I have to be patient. Just wait in front of the swing set.

11:30am

More and more people are starting to fill the park, none Alice.

12:00am

The park is full of kids, some asking me to move for them to get on the swings. I obliged, I hope she can still see me standing near them.

1:00pm

This girl just hitted on me. I sent he off quickly though. Hopefully Alice didn't see that.

3:00pm

I was hungry and really had to use the restroom. I didn't want to leave and miss Alice though so I paid a kid $10 to look out for Alice. I showed him a picture of her, I had secretly took when she was sleeping over, that was on my phone.

The boy said she was pretty. Kinda rubbed me the wrong way.

3:30pm

I just got back. The kid said he didn't see Alice, thank goodness. I bought some snack from a convenience store. All I have to do is wait now.

5:00pm

Seven hours… maybe she couldn't find a ride and was walking and she woke up late. I took a drink from my soda. The parks starting to clear out.

6:00pm

The suns starting to set. I got tired of standing so I decided to sit on a swing. 1 more hour Blood then you leave.

7:23pm

I ran out of snacks. I can't leave, not knowing if she would come after I left. Looks like it's going to be a long night.

8:30pm

Alec's called me at least 7 times and has left a dozen texts. I told him not to wait up. It's starting to get cold, I'm glad I brought my jacket just in case Alice didn't bring one when she got here.

9:00pm

I'm starting to doze off on the swing set. I didn't even notice that someone had occupied the swing next to me until that person spoke.

"How long were you going to wait for me?" she asked.

I looked at her.

"Forever" I said.

"I'm being serious Blood"

"At least till midnight, then I would have left"

"I see" she said.

Alice started swinging back and forth.

"Did you just get here?" I asked.

"Nope" she said swinging past me.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Since 9"

"It's 9 now"

"am"

Hold on 9… AM!

"But then…"

"Yup I was watching you the whole time. I saw when the kids asked you to move, I saw when you told that girl to leave, I even followed you when you went to the store. I was always a step behind you, you just never noticed" Alice said.

"Why not come out then?" I asked.

I needed to stay calm. Alice is not the kind of girl who would play this kinda joke on me. She stopped swinging.

"It became too much" she said

I stayed quiet and watched her.

"I… I wanted to see how long you'd wait for me, I was determined to stay hidden till you left but the want to be by your side became unbearable"

"You waited 11 hours to come be by my side?" I asked.

I saw a smile rise on her face. That's my Alice.

"Alice list-"

"Blood keep quiet" she interrupted.

"Blood I love you… very much. You were always there for me since day one… you let me be happy with Alec from day one... I now know that was a mistake"

Which one? Meeting me or supporting you and Alec?

"You were always there, you never hated me or pushed away even while I was broken… you put the pieces back together"

Definitely supporting you and Alec.

"I'm being such a spoiled brat right now! Why couldn't I see you were just trying to help! Instead I made you feel guilty and make you suffer! I'm a horr-"

She couldn't finish because I had gotten up and kissed her. She didn't pull away so that was a good sign.

"What I was going to say was I wanted to start fresh. I forgive you Blood… for everything" she said.

"And I you" I said.

It was true.

"Let's start from the beginning, from the day I accidently smacked you" she said and stood up. She motioned for me to turn around with her finger. I did. I heard her walk away then come running towards me.

*BAM* she hit me.

Hurt like the first time too.

"Oh sorry, I was in a rush! I've been told I'm clumsy but never this much" she said.

_This wasn't in the beginning? Maybe she forgot?_

"No worries" I said.

"Oh well hi I'm Alice" Alice said.

_I remember her telling me she thought I was Alec… was she flirting with me?_

"Blood" I said.

"Blood" she said sounding out my name and giving me her radiant smile.

_Definitely flirting. I knew I was already in her trap._

"Hey I know we just met but be my girlfriend. We can go out on our first date right now if you want, I know this great café that's open late" I said.

"I thought you'd never ask, yes" she said and giggled.

And that is how Alice Liddell and I, Blood Dupre, became a couple.

"You had this planned right from the start didn't you?" I asked wrapping my arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a hug.

"Not really, what did you think I was doing in the bushes? I was thinking of thinking of was to make you ask me out!"

**Blacklynx17: HAPPY ENDING! TOLD YOU! Please wait for next week's update! Until then REVIEW! Hoped you liked I know I did!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Blacklynx17: Never thought this story would make it this far, I'm happy. Read and Review.**

Everything is in Alice's P.O.V unless I say otherwise

_Italic means her thoughts_

_**Bold italic means something that has happened in the past.**_

Wonderful Wonder School

Chapter 18

"It's been two weeks. Two weeks since me and Blood have been officially became girlfriend boyfriend, two weeks of avoiding Alec and Lorina, two weeks of pure bliss… well almost pure bliss… there's only been one problem. Some one keeps nagging at me-"

"You know your saying this out loud right?" Blood said.

I turned to my side and looked at Blood.

"I know, I though it would help you get the picture" I said.

"Why can't you forgive them already? Your with me now it shouldn't matter anymore" Blood said.

"Just because you forgave Alec doesn't mean I will" I said.

"Alice-"

"No Blood enough I already have enough to worry about with Father's business partner coming over for dinner in a few days, I don't need to worry about this right now" I said.

This is our first visitor since we moved to Japan. Back in England we were trained on how to behave when Father's friends came to visit. It was fatal that we would be on our best behavior or else.

"Just think about it Alice" Blood said.

"There's nothing to think about now hush Edith is coming" I said.

I knew this wouldn't be the end of the topic, but at least it would stop for today.

"ALICE!" Edith yelled running towards me. She hugged me tightly then turned to Blood.

"Blood!" she said and hugged him.

Blood lifted her up and spun her around, Edith laughed.

"Want to go out for ice cream?" Blood asked. I swear Blood spoils Edith like she was his own little sister. She might just be.

"YEAH!" she yelled.

I held her bag as Blood carried Edith to the ice cream shop on his back.

"What flavor would you like?" Blood asked.

"Strawberry!" she cheered.

"And you Alice?" Blood turned and asked me.

"Chocolate" I said.

"2 chocolates and 1 strawberry" Blood said and paid the man.

"You like chocolate?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"You look more like a vanilla type"

"I could say the same about you" he said.

We each got our ice cream and decided to eat them on a bench outside.

"Why can't you two pick me up from school everyday?" Edith asked.

"Because Father has other people to do it" I answered.

Oh my god this chocolate was so good.

"And because after school is our alone time" Blood said.

I blushed. I knew Blood had a smirk on his face so when he went to lick his ice cream I smashed it in his face. Edith started laughing.

"That wasn't very nice" Blood said.

"Neither was that comment" I said back.

Blood dropped his ice cream cone on the floor and grabbed me.

"Come here Alice, give me a kiss" he said.

"No" I laughed struggling against him. It was futile, Blood lips met mine and it was the coldest, stickiest kiss I've ever had. I was pretty sure I had a chocolate ice cream moustache now with a matching beard. I knew Blood had one.

"So much better" Blood said.

I took my handkerchief out from my bag and wiped my face off. Great now I needed to wash it when I get back home. I crumbled it up and threw it back in my bag.

"And how will I wipe my off?" Blood asked.

"With your sleeves!" I told him.

"Here Blood you can use mine" Edith said handing him her handkerchief.

Damn Edith.

"Thank you Edith" Blood said and wiped his face off.

"Let's start heading back" I said and walked ahead licking my ice cream.

Edith followed with her ice cream while Blood followed lastly. He then walked up next to me and put his arm around me. I thought he was going to kiss me so I closed my eyes. When I didn't feel anything I opened them and saw he was licking my ice cream. I moved it out of his reach.

"Hey get your own ice cream!" I yelled.

"Aw Alice I'm hurt, after all I bought it" Blood said.

"I'll pay you back" I said moving it father away.

"Give me some"

"No"

"Come on Alice

"I'm warning you"

"Just a lick"

"Get your own-"

*SPLAT*… I dropped the ice cream.

"…"

"…"

"… BLOOOOOD!" I screamed.

"Run Edith!" Blood yelled getting a head start. Edith obeyed and ran with him, her ice cream cone also abandoned.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled running after them.

* * *

><p>"Sister! Can Blood come play with us in my room?" Edith asked.<p>

After chasing them for a few blocks I gave up and forgave them. Blood kissed my temple and said he would make it up to me. We were all at my house now, since Father wasn't here I invited Blood in.

"Later Edith Blood's got some sucking up to do" I said grabbing Blood's hand. I walked down the halls leading him towards my room.

I did not expect to see Lorina walking down the halls. She looked at me while I looked straight ahead, ignoring her existence.

"Hi Lorina" Blood said as we passed her. I was so tempted to let go oh his hand and ditch him with her, but I feared she would still this boyfriend too. Instead I squeezed his hand.

"Hello Blood" Lorina said back.

We were almost home free, just had to turn the corner.

"Ali-" to late we were gone and in my room.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the beginning then Blood said- "Never been in a girl's room before."

I laughed lightly.

"Let me give you the tour. Closet, bookshelf, computer, window, and bed" I said.

"Pretty nice but I don't think the bed's been broken in properly yet"

"You know what me neither"

* * *

><p>"More tea Prince Galient of Night?" Edith asked.<p>

"Yes please Princess Cutey Bunny of Pudding" Blood said holding out his cup.

I laughed at the scene in front of me. When we came to play with Edith she wanted us to have a tea party. She dressed Blood in a frilly hat with a pink bow necklace with some blush and lipstick on him. He looked like a pedophile. I bet he was hoping we'd have a son or else he'd be facing more tea parties in the future… hold on I meant never mind.

"Have some tea too Princess Alice" Blood said. I could hear the hatred in his voice.

I, unlike Blood, was able to convince Edith to let me keep my name.

"No thanks Prince Galient of the Night. It seems though your holding your cup wrong, pinky's out" I said.

Blood glared but stretched his pinky out. I laughed even harder and fell back on Edith's bed. I decided to take a picture, this shall be my new wallpaper. A few minutes later Blood had a desperate look on his face. I interpreted it as 'save me.' Princess Alice to the rescue.

"Oh look at the time Princess Cutey! The Prince and I must go now thank you for inviting us though" I said.

"Aw really" Edith cried.

"Yes really" Blood said taking off the costume and wiping off the make-up.

"Bye Edith" he said, patted her head, and walked out the room.

I giggled. "I'll be back" I told her and followed after Blood.

"No more tea parties ever again" he said.

"Okay but you looked cute Prince Galient of the Night" I said.

"Shut it" he said.

I walked Blood to the door.

"You want me to walk you home?" I asked Blood.

"Only if your planning to spend the night" he said.

"Can't, have a tea party to get back to"

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow" he said then lightly kissed me.

"Your coming over tomorrow right?" he asked.

"Yes Blood" I said.

He smiled and kissed me again. This one was much longer and had so much more feelings. It's like he was confessing all his feeling towards me. I was left dazed when we parted.

"One for the road" he said then walked off.

"Be safe" I called out.

"I always am"

"Call me when you get home!"

"I will!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

I shit the door. I squeaked when I saw Edith standing behind me.

"Edith you scared me!" I said.

"You look really happy Alice" she said.

I smiled brightly.

"Thank you! Are you hungry? We can go make something if you want!" I asked.

"Lorina is already cooking something" she said.

"Oh well I'm in my room" I said.

"Are you two fighting?"

"It's complicated Edith don't worry about it"

"Do you need to visit my office again?"

"No this is something Lorina and I need to resolve ourselves"

"Well good luck then Alice"

* * *

><p>"Is Alec going to be home?" I asked.<p>

"No he's out" Blood said.

He led me into his apartment, I jumped onto his couch.

"Let's watch a movie" I suggested.

"Alright but Alec took the remote in his room last night could you get it?" Blood said.

"Why can't you go get it?"

"Because I have to take a leak"

Ew…

"I can wait"

"Alice! Go get the remote! We are the only ones here remember!"

"Fine Prince Galient of the Night" I said getting up.

I walked towards Alec's room but paused at the door. I took a deep breath and opened. It looked exactly the same. I took a step in then another and looked around for the remote. Why did he have it in his room in the first place? I spotted it on his bed and walked over to grab it. Suddenly I heard the door slam shut. I turned around and walked over to it and tried opening it but it wouldn't budge.

"BLOOD!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Alice" I heard him yell.

"Blood! Open the door!" I yelled.

"Not until you two make up" he yelled.

Us two?

"Hello Alice" I turned and saw Alec coming out of the closet.

"Fuck! BLOOD! Open the door or else I'm going to break up with you!" I yelled.

"I highly doubt it"

"No sex for a month!"

"I lasted for 17 years I think I can live without it for a month"

"BLOOD!"

"Make up Alice or your never going to leave, I'm tired of sneaking around"

"God damn it Blood! After all I did for you"

"Consider this me paying you back"

"Alice listen" Alec said.

"You come on step closer to me and I'm going to throw this at you" I said.

He obeyed.

"Good now go tell your brother to let us out" I said.

"No don't blame Blood, I asked him to do this" he said.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to make-up and be on friend terms"

"Friends? Why couldn't you have told me that THE MOMENT WE 1ST MET!" I yelled. I ended up throwing the remote at him anyway. Sadly he ducked.

"I'm sorry Alice" Alec said.

"Don't apologize! Don't you fucking apologize to me! Your not sorry! Neither am I! We both were conscious when we did it! You wanted to kiss Lorina and I wanted to kiss Blood. We both cheated, only difference was I was the one who stopped! I was the one who said no and walked away! I was the only one who felt guilty!"

"Why'd you think I broke up with you! I felt bad about cheating! I didn't want to keep leading you on!"

"Either way you still broke my fucking heart!"

"Fine let's continue going out then!"

"What! No! I don't love you anymore I love Blood!"

"Then why can't we be friends?"

"Because you cheated on me WITH MY SISTER!"

"Well you did the same with my brother!"

"It's not the same! Did Blood raise you when you were younger? Did Blood care for you? Did he stand up for you when no one would? Did he never shut you out! Or yell at you for mistakes? Or… or…" I started crying.

"You two were the people I loved most… and you both betrayed me! Did you have any idea how that feels? You were just like every other guy I've hung around, you liked me at first but when Lorina comes around you ditch me for her!"

"…this has happened more than once?" Alec asked.

I wiped my tears and nodded.

"I meet everyone first, but as soon as they see Lorina it's all about her and they forget about me… they all fall for Lorina's charms" I said.

"… I'm sorry I fell for Lorina's charms"

"I forgive you"

"I'm not apologizing for cheating on you, I knew my actions"

"So am I"

"Friends?" he asked.

"No I really don't want to be your friend" I said.

I didn't, he was a cheater. I may hate Lorina, but I still didn't want her to get cheater on. Alec was no good.

"I forgive you though, and we are on better terms now but I still rather not talk to you" I said. I walked up to the door.

"Open the door Blood" I said.

He actually opened the door this time. I smiled sweetly at him. Blood smiled back. I made it look like I was about to hug him, but instead of a hug I slapped him. The slapped echoed throughout the room.

"If you ever lock me in a room with Lorina I will have my Father kidnap you and throw you in the bottom of an ocean" I said and walked passed him.

Just great… he just ruined my fucking day!… at least I'm on better terms with Alec. Still fuck them both, especially Blood.

* * *

><p>"Alice how long are you going to stay mad at me?" Blood asked.<p>

"Till you get hit by a car" I said.

"Alright" Blood said and dropped his bag on the side walk. He walked in the street and held open his arms.

"WAIT COME BACK!" I yelled, a car was coming.

"Hold on honey, let me get hit real quick then we can walk to school" Blood said.

"I forgive you come back please!" I yelled.

Before I knew it her was standing next to me with a smirk on his face.

"Knew you'd forgive me" Blood said.

I glared at him.

"Remember you forgave me" he said.

I sighed.

"Sorry Alice" he said and hugged me.

"Were going to be late" I said maneuvering out his grasp.

Blood sighed, I held out my hand. I felt him grab it.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" I mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Quiet everyone we have a new student" Mr. Gray said.<p>

I turned my attention away from Blood and towards the teacher.

"Alice" Blood whined.

"What" I said. I was curious about the new student.

"I wasn't done with you yet" Blood said.

Oh well, I would see the new student later.

"Please come in" Mr. Gray said.

Oh God Blood's lips were so soft.

"Everyone I would like to introduce Peter White"

I pushed Blood off me. I heard him fall out of his chair and land on the floor but I didn't care at this moment. I saw the white hair and red eyes. If that wasn't enough to convince me I saw his gold pocket watch hanging near his legs.

"PETER!" I screeched.

Peter looked at me, his eyes sparkling with love.

_Oh my God._

"ALI!" he yelled and jumped for joy.

He ran up the steps towards me. I knew he was about to jump on me so I got my fist ready. Right when he was jumping though someone else's fist connected with Peter's face before mine.

"HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!" Blood yelled.

Peter stood back up.

"Alice, my love, is this why you moved to Japan? Because this guy kidnapped you? Don't worry I'll take care of him" Peter said.

"I'd like to see you try" Blood said.

There was a dangerous atmosphere between the two of them and I was right in the middle of it.

"Alright enough you two! Save it for after class! Mr. White your seat is here in the front" Mr. Gray said.

Peter, still glaring at Blood, walked to his seat.

"Okay let's continue with today's lesson" Mr. Gray said.

I was never so happy in my life that class had started.

**BlackLynx17: Hope you like it! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Blacklynx17: Never thought this story would make it this far, I'm happy.**

Everything is in Alice's P.O.V unless I say otherwise

_Italic means her thoughts_

_**Bold italic means something that has happened in the past.**_

Wonderful Wonder School

Chapter 19

Three more minutes.

In just three minutes the bell will ring and my plan will fall into action. Thanks to Mr. Gray, Blood wasn't able to ask me anything about Peter, he wasn't even aloud to say hi. I knew once the bell rang though he would drag me away then all hell would break loose. This was where my plan came in. It was about to commence in 3... 2... 1... RING!

I jumped out my seat and ran towards Peter's. I grabbed his hand and we ran out the class room top speed. I heard Blood yell out my name in the distance. I would be in so much trouble when I confronted him later. I dragged Peter to the most deserted part of school, that I knew, then finally let go of his hand.

"Oh I knew he was holding you captive! We didn't need to run away though my Ali, I can take him" Peter ranted.

"No Peter! We ran because I wanted to talk to you ALONE and I knew Blood wouldn't have aloud it!" I reasoned.

"Because he kidnapped you?" Peter said.

God I don't remember him being this stubborn let alone stupid… oh wait a second, yes I do.

"Listen Peter, we need to talk. Whatever happened between us in England, stayed in England. It's different here. I broke up with you in England! We aren't together anymore so stop calling me Ali and saying I'm yours and my love" I said.

"Oh Ali I know you don't mean that. Our love has survived everything thrown in our way so far, your moving made no difference. I gladly dropped everything to come with you! I was a little sad you didn't tell me of your moving though" Peter said.

"Because it was none of your business Peter! Get over us I have a boyfriend now! Here! In Japan!" I yelled.

"Don't tell me it's the Gentleman that punched like a sissy" Peter said.

"It was in fact"

"Your delusional! You were just depressed because I wasn't here so you found comfort in someone else. Don't worry my Ali I forgive you. Now you can break up with that sad excuse for a man and come back to me"

"Don't be bad mouthing my boyfriend Peter! Listen and listen good. We are over! We have been over ever since I moved to Japan, before I ever knew I was moving to Japan! I don't love you! I am in love with Blood, MY REAL BOYFRIEND! He loves me back and we are dating! Now do you understand?" I asked him.

Peter stayed silent. Finally he spoke.

"What trickery is this? What spell has that man used to win over my Alice! This is unacceptable!" Peter yelled.

I groaned.

"Just go back home Peter, go back to England" I said.

"I can not for my heart is here with you" he said.

_Yuck. I forgot that Peter was a romantic._

"Peter did you really move to Japan because of me?" I asked.

"Yes! The minute I knew of your departure I demanded to be with you! Took a while to sort things out with my family but here I am" Peter said.

"Your to late Peter I'm with someone else now" I told him.

It looked like Peter finally understood me. He looked down.

"I shall not give up! I shall win your heart again Ali!" Peter said.

You never won it to begin with Peter.

"Peter even though it pains me to say this, I still consider you my friend. If your going to be my friend then you need to obey the friend rules" I said.

"What if I don't? What if I want more?"

"It's either friend or stalker and trust me you don't want to be stalker or else Blood and his pals would have my permission to beat you"

"Tell me the friend rules" Peter said.

"First my name is Alice. Friends don't have pet names for other friends. You are not aloud to call me Ali ever again"

Peter nodded.

"Second, no calling me yours or saying 'my love'. Blood is the jealous type and he would not like that"

"Lastly you will stay away from me when I'm with Blood! You will not walk me home, you may not see me after school, and you can only talk to me during school! NEVER before or after do you get it?"

"Crystal clear" Peter responded.

"So are you going to be my friend or are you going to be my stalker?' I asked.

"Friend" Peter said.

Somehow I didn't believe that. I felt Peter didn't even pay attention when I was speaking to him.

"Come on then, let me introduce you to my other friends" I told him.

Peter brightened up and hugged me.

"Friend Peter! Friend!" I yelled.

"For now" Peter said and let go of me.

We walked together to my usual hanging spot. Blood, Elliot, Dee, Dum, Boris, and Pierce. So out of all of them who would fight Peter and who would be his friend? Blood is definitely out along with Elliot seeing as he was Blood's wingman. The twins would hate him at first, but will like him after a while seeing as their all immature. Peirce and Boris would try because their just that type.

Blood and Elliot were the only probably. Elliot would try to be his friend if Blood tried so all I have to do is convince Blood. Should be easy right?

WRONG! As soon as Peter and I came into eye sight Blood rushed towards us.

"You son of a-"

"Blood wait, calm down" I told him, my hands against his chest.

"Bo you have some explaining to do right after I kick his ass!" Blood yelled.

"Hmph I'd like to see you tr-"

"Peter! Friend or Stalker?" I warned.

Peter sighed. "Friend" he said.

"Now shut up and leave us alone" I told him.

I was surprised to see him obey and walk towards the others.

"Who the fuck is that Alice? Are you cheating on me!" Blood yelled.

"Really? I've been with him for what 5 minutes and you already assume that I'm cheating"

"Well what else can I expect seeing how you ran off with him as soon as the bell rang!"

"I needed to talk to him in private and I knew you wouldn't let us"

"DAMN RIGHT! What was so important that you couldn't discuss in front of me, your boyfriend!"

"Our relationship in the past and where we currently stand"

Blood just stared at me.

"Blood calm down please" I said hugging him.

"I was going to tell up you everything when I came back but you wanted to start a fight"

Blood hugged me back.

"Well what else can you expect, the love of my life ran away with another man. I had to stand my ground and protect what's mine" he said.

"Or you could have trusted me. Did you really think I would have cheated on you? I know how it feels Blood and I wouldn't have done that to you"

"Your right, I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"Excuse me I didn't quite hear that last part" I said smiling.

"You heard me" he smirked.

I knew by his smirk all was forgiven so I pulled him down for a kiss.

"So start explaining Peter White" Blood said.

"Peter White… he was an ex-boyfriend of mine" I said.

I could see his veins start sticking out.

"Go on" he said.

"Well let's start from the beginning. Lorina and I had just entered a new school and of course as usual everyone was in love with Lorina. I had many fake friends that year, I actually got mad and told them off one day. That was a bad move, I was isolated at school after that."

"Peter… he was the one that approached me. I guess I didn't want to be alone anymore so we started hanging out then we eventually started dating." I said.

Blood did not looked pleased.

"Then I found out he was a creep! And god was he annoying! I knew that rabbit for two years and I often wondered at times if it would have been better if I just stayed a loner. Then we moved and I didn't tell him. I thought he knew we had broken up since I never called him or since I punched him out in front of the whole school… I guess not."

"Now's he's here and if I know Peter he's not going to leave so let's just go on like usual" I said.

"Like usual?!" Blood questionable. His eyebrows twitched.

"I'm gonna kick his ass back to England" Blood said walking over to Peter.

"Blood come on you already punched him once besides he hasn't actually done anything" I said.

I resisted the urge to add 'yet'.

"How come you always punch my ex-boyfriends?" I asked him.

"How am I suppose to know? You two ran off after class you could have been doing anything!" he said.

"I think we hugged once" I said.

"He's dead"

"Hey Boris and the twins hug me all the time too! Why aren't they dead?!"

"Because you like them, you hate Peter"

"I don't hate him, I just find him annoying that's all" I said.

Blood glared.

"Does he know that you're my girlfriend"

"Yes he does Blood, I toughly told him. Please just give him a chance"

"I won't like it but fine… doesn't mean I'll talk to him"

"All I ask is to tolerate him and not beat him to a bloody pulp" I said.

_Even though I'm sure Peter could take you._

"Alright but you owe me" he said.

"Fine I'll treat you to ice cream after school" I said.

"I wasn't thinking of that kind of-"

*Bring, Bring, Bring*

Blood's phone started ringing.

"I'm just going to let you get that" I said then walked towards my friends.

"ALI!" Peter yelled.

I glared at him.

"I meant… Alice?" he said. I nodded.

"Alice do you know this idiot?" Dee asked.

"Yup he's an old friend of mine" I said.

"He reminds me of Idiot #1, Elliot" Dum said.

I laughed.

"HEY! COME HERE YOU!" Elliot said and chased Dee around. Pretty soon everyone was laughing with me. Dum tripped Elliot causing him to chase both of them then Dee ran into Boris making him join in the fun. Even Peirce joined, since Boris started chasing him.

"So these are the kind of people you associate with" Peter said next to me.

"Yup there my dear friends" I said.

"Funny. I remember a time where I was your only friend" he said.

"I've grown Peter" I told him.

Peter smiled.

"I've seen. So how has is your sister doing?" Peter asked.

"Not sure haven't talked with her" I said.

"I see and where is this 'boyfriend' of yours" Peter said.

"Behind you" Blood said.

It didn't shock or scare Peter when Blood sneaked up on us. He just simply turned his head.

"Ah the boyfriend" he said.

Blood walked up to me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Yup" he said.

"I hope you know I'm planning on stealing Alice from you" Peter said.

My eyes widened. "PETER" I yelled.

"Well I hope you know I'm going to do everything to make sure that doesn't happen" Blood said.

It sounded like he was accepting his challenge.

"Peter! We talked about this! I no longer like you!" I said.

"If that was true then you wouldn't be wearing the bow I bought you" Peter said.

I froze. Shit.

"'And if I didn't like you back then I wouldn't be wearing the watch you bought me" Peter said grabbing his watch.

"Our feelings are mutual, the only thing that stands in our way is him, but don't worry soon it will be nothing" Peter said.

And just like that the bell ran Peter walked off before Blood could even react to what had happened.

"Blood?" I asked.

Blood watched Peter walk away.

"Blood" I repeated.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it really hard. I flinched but still held his hand. Better this than letting him fight Peter.

"Let's go, were going to be late" Blood said in a monotone voice.

I waved good-bye to our friends as we walked off. When he dropped me off he wouldn't even look at me.

"Blood…"

"After school" he said then walked off.

Boy did I fuck up. I wasn't expecting Peter to come back or say he bought me this bow. It was the same as my old one, a simple blue bow with a pink heart, except the colors were different. Instead of blue it was white and instead of a pink heart, it was a red one.

Lorina bought me the blue one when our Mother had died. I used to treasure it always until she broke my heart and trust. I didn't want anything to remind me of her so I had been wearing Peter's bow ever since. Now Blood was furious with me and Peter had the wrong idea.

Oh Lord shoot me now. I fear what's going to happen after school.

**BlackLynx17: May have mistakes. I will fix later. Read and review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**BlackLynx17: Listen and listen good everyone. I am going to finish this fanfiction. I've never not finished a story and I'm not about to start. I promise all of you I'm going to finish this.**

**I'm working on a few other stories right now and their my top priorities now. I've continued writing this though in my notebook, when I finished I'm going to post the rest. **

**Until then keep checking in for an update, it'll be on random days of the weeks. I'm sorry I paused for so long, I'm working on it.**

**Anyway please read and review!**

Everything is in Alice's P.O.V unless I say otherwise

_Italic means her thoughts_

_**Bold italic means something that has happened in the past.**_

Wonderful Wonder School

Chapter 20

I spotted Blood standing in front of the school; it was hard not to spot him I mean the guy looked like a God. I walked towards him with a light smile on my face. When Blood saw me he looked... calmer than before.

"Hi Blood" I greeted him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Anything to keep his mood happy. Blood smirked at me.

"Nah uh your not getting away with that kiss" he said and kissed me fully on my lips.

What has gotten into him?

"Come on we're going out today" he said when we parted.

I was so shocked I just followed him. I thought he would have bombed me with questions and warnings but no. He was talking me out! This was a major shocker.

"Hungry?" he asked during our walk.

I just nodded as we walked to a local restaurant near our school. The waitress sat us down at a table and handed us our menu's.

"What brought this on Blood?" I asked.

"Can't I take my girlfriend out every once in a while?" he asked me.

I only stared as he looked back at his menu deciding what to get. When the waitress came back to get our orders I was so busy watching Blood I didn't look over the menu. I just got what Blood was having and waited for her to walk away. Alright... everything's alright...

"Blood? Is everything alright?" I asked.

Blood looked at me and smiled.

"Of course" he said.

See even he said it.

"So there's nothing you want to tell me... or ask me about?"

"Nope" he said and continued smiling.

See nothing's the matter. He's happy, just calm down Alice and explain about the bow.

"Blood about what happened lunch I-"

"Don't even worry about it" he interrupted me.

...

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked.

It was the first that came to mind and I just blurted it out. Blood's eyes widened and he spit up some of the water he was drinking.

"W-wh-what?" he stuttered.

Oh this is bad, Blood never stutters.

"Your just acting really cool about everything and just the Blood I know would be furious and your kind of scaring me so please if I did something wrong then tell me because-"

"Alice, Alice, Alice! Listen to me. I am not breaking up with you" he said.

I sighed out a breath of relief.

"I overreacted a little today at school but that's all over now. Let's just focus on what a wonderful day it is today" he said.

Something was definitely wrong. In all the moments I've known Blood, he's never acted like this before. I decided to amuse him though but keep my guard up. During our meal we had light conversations together, nothing serious. After we argued about who was paying the bill like we normally did, which resulted in him paying; I paid tip though.

We walked around the area and went into this one really girly, lolita shop that I thought Blood would have never stepped into no matter how much begging. There was a motive of course, Blood bought me a new bow for my hair so I wouldn't have to wear Peter's anymore. Blood made me try on multiple bows before he decided on a sky blue bow with a red flower on it, I think it was a rose.

Blood paid for it while I still had it in my hair. When we left the store he tried to throw the bow Peter gave me in the trash. I scolded Blood for that and had to dig through trash to get Peter's bow back. He may not like it but it was still a gift from a friend. I may not wear it ever again but I still want to keep it for sentimental reasons at least. I showed Blood the gift I bought him in the shop in exchange for the bow.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure you bought this for me and not Edith?" he asked again.

"Yes Blood I bought it especially for you"

He held up the bracelet I bought him, it was a hot pink hello kitty bracelet.

"Are you positive?!"

"You don't like it?" I said pretending to have tears in my eyes.

Blood scowled and put the bracelet on.

"Perfect fit!" I cheered.

Blood had a facial expression that just read, 'kill me'.

"Don't you like it?" I asked.

"Love it" he said sarcastically.

I can't believe he was actually wearing that thing! Truth was I did in fact buy it for Edith but I wanted to see if Blood would actually wear it. I guess I'll have to buy Edith something else now because she certainly wasn't going to get it now.

"Promise to always wear it" I said.

Blood looked at me, pure pain shown in his eyes. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"Promise" he clenched through his teeth.

I held back the giggles that threatened to surface and continued walking with Blood. We started walking towards the park and decided to sit on a bench.

"Thanks Blood for today" I told him resting against his shoulder.

"That's what boyfriend's are for" he said.

I still felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach when he called us girlfriend, boyfriend. After all that we've been through we were finally together.

"Alice?" Blood called me name.

"Want me to get us some soda's?" I asked.

I didn't like the tone of his voice. Don't Blood, don't ruin our perfect date with bad news.

"No listen Alice, I'm leaving" he said.

"Leaving? It's only 6, what did Alec give you a bedtime?" I asked.

"No Alice, I'm leaving school" he said.

I knew this was to good to be true.

"Why?!" I asked standing up.

"Why Blood?! Right after we become a couple your leaving me!"

"At lunch I received a phone call, it was from my Mother" he said.

I remember that. His phone rang during lunch.

"Your Mother?" I asked.

"Yeah her work keeps her busy so she doesn't get to live with us or see us often. She called and asked Alec and I if we could come visit her in Kyoto. She normally works out of the country but she got a job close to us this time. She wants to see us so I asked Alec if he wanted to go. We both agreed since the last time we saw here was before school started" Blood explained.

Since school started! That was months ago.

"That's a long time" was all I said.

He nodded.

"It would be nice to see her so we're going" he said.

"When will you be leaving?"

"Friday but don't worry it'll only be for a week maybe less seeing on how she acts"

A week?

"Your not going forever?"

"God no! I can't stand my Mother. Being forever with her would be the worst punishment anyone could give me. We agreed on a week since we're still in school and need to finish"

I sighed in complete bliss.

"You had me worried for a second. You had me thinking you were leaving forever" I confessed.

"I take that back forever without you would be my worst punishment" he said engulfing me in a hug.

"It pains me to go now that we're finally a couple, especially now that White's here" Blood growled.

I rubbed his back.

"Promise not to miss me to much?" he asked kissing my nose.

"Your talking like your leaving today. We still have time to say our good-byes" I said.

"Right as always Ms. Liddell" he smirked.

"Just promise to come back"

"Of course, I'll always come back for what's mine" he said.

And then Blood laid his lips upon mine.


End file.
